Nuestra Bella
by Chloe Breackland
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Jasper y Alice deciden regresar a Forks para ver a Bella. Se encuentran con un panorama terrible. ¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

_**NUESTRA BELLA**_

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

_Bella Pov_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Jacob. No había sabido más nada de él. Billy ya no le hablaba a Charlie por hacer causa común con su hijo y Charlie se negaba a ir de pesca a La Push. Harry se había puesto del lado de Billy, cosa que no hizo más que disgustar y herir a Charlie. Para mí, las cosas tampoco iban bien. Al contrario, empeoraron. Quil se había vuelto como Jacob, así que ya no me quedaban amigos en La Push al igual que a Charlie. En otras palabras, ya no éramos tan bien recibidos allí como antes. Mis amistades del instituto estaban reducidas a cuatro: Mike, Eric, Ben y Ángela. No obstante, yo no era tan sociable como los demás. Tampoco encajaba en ellos. Al final, con el único que convivía y con el que más congeniaba era con Charlie, quien era como yo.

Lo que había logrado gracias a Jake lo había empezado a perder y ya iba retrocediendo. Eran ya dos los agujeros en mi interior, ya no tenía forma de recuperarme. El instituto no me ayudaba y ya no tenía ni a nada ni a nadie en La Push. Charlie no era una opción, él ya sufría su parte. No quería implicar a Renée porque estaba segura de que vendría y me llevaría con ella, y yo no quería irme. No sólo por el causante de uno de mis agujeros, sino porque también había echado raíces en Forks. Ya no quería irme porque ya lo consideraba mi hogar. Me había acostumbrado a Charlie, a todo y a todos.

Estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, sola. Ya había hecho todos mis deberes, no me tocaba trabajar y no me quedaba nada por hacer en la casa. Charlie estaba trabajando, había ido al bosque con algunos de sus subordinados porque seguía habiendo desapariciones. Aún no era horario de preparar la cena, otra cosa menos que hacer. Suspiré. No era bueno n tener nada en qué mantenerme ocupada. Era en momentos como este en el que el vacío y el dolor se adueñaban de mí. Y así fue.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia la manta con la que Edward me había abrigado la última vez que estuvo conmigo sentado en este mismo sofá hacía meses. Un buen recuerdo que hizo que la herida me doliera más hasta que mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y los cerrara. El dolor era tal que terminé acostada en el sofá abrazándome a mí misma, como me abrazaba antes. No quería caerme en pedazos, no quería reducirme a trozos, por eso me abrazaba. Para mantenerme en una pieza, entera. Para cuando me di cuenta, mi mente estaba aturdida. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya casi había retrocedido: volvía a mi estado sin vida. Perdía el sentido de las cosas. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sentía que me faltaba energía, cerré los ojos que había abierto sin darme cuenta, me salió un gemido de dolor. Lo sorprendente fue que el agujero de Jacob iba siendo absorbido por el de Edward, como si su dueño empezara a perder importancia para mí. La televisión pasó a otro plano, mi mente había descartado todo aquello que no seamos mis padecimientos y yo. Incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo, así como había perdido la noción de lo demás.

Una sirena de una patrulla me hizo regresar a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y me senté lentamente en el sofá. El reloj de pared de la sala me indicó que había permanecido horas sumergida en el vacío y en el dolor. Me levanté y fui hacia la ventana. Me sobresalté al ver que la patrulla estaba aparcada en la entrada de la casa, de mi casa. Me llamó mucho la atención que Charlie no estuviera en ninguna parte. Charlie ya debería haber llegado. Ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño. Vi que uno de los ocupantes del coche patrulla se dirigía a la casa, era un policía cuyo rostro era lúgubre. Puse en mi rostro que esperaba que fuera una expresión de preocupación y confusión, aunque algo me decía que algo malo había pasado. Cuando tocaron, fui a recibir a la visita. Cuando abrí la puerta, el policía me daba la espalda, retorcía sus manos y soltó un suspiro audible. Parecía joven, era menudo y me extrañó que estuviera vestido sólo con la ropa y sin los instrumentos, no llevaba las herramientas de trabajo que yo ya conocía tan bien.

Al percatarme de que se iba a girar, tomé una postura en la que le pudiera dar seguridad, para que se sintiera con más confianza porque se le notaba su nerviosismo. Cuando me vio, su expresión fue primero de desconcierto, luego de pesar y en sus ojos vi comprensión.

- Señorita Swan –saludó sorprendido.

- Hola –dije, y pude notar que en mi voz había confusión. Él pareció darse cuenta porque suspiró otra vez.

- Necesito hablar con usted de algo muy delicado –dijo muy serio. Eso no me gustó. La sensación de que algo malo había pasado aumentaba cada minuto. Nos dirigí a la sala para poder sentarnos a hablar.

- ¿Quiere que le sirva algo? –le pregunté ejerciendo mi papel de anfitriona.

- Sí, me gustaría un vaso de agua, por favor –me respondió con decisión. Cuando regresé con su agua y se lo di, me dijo- Gracias.

Me senté en una de los sillones individuales mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá. Tomó un sorbo de agua y me miró, sus ojos celestes estaban pesarosos.

- Se trata del jefe Swan –dijo. Al ver la preocupación que aparecía en mi rostro, prosiguió:- Como usted sabe, esta mañana ha ido al bosque junto a un grupo de oficiales por las desapariciones.

La mala sensación creció hasta convertirse en miedo, miedo por Charlie.

- ¿Cómo está Charlie? –pregunté con mucha ansiedad. El policía bajó la mirada y cuando la levantó, su expresión pesarosa me alarmó.

- No, lo siento. Lamentablemente, no lo está.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunté con alarma en la oz. Él respiró hondo y habló:

- Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan. Encontramos su cadáver en el bosque, completamente solo. No había nadie en el lugar, ni tampoco animales.

En mi interior se produjo un gran dolor. Agradecí estar sentada por me habría desvanecido. Me tapé la cara con las manos y me incliné hasta que mis codos se clavaron en mis muslos. Me derrumbé estallando en un llanto cerca de ser silencioso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando: Charlie estaba muerto. Mi padre ya no estaba ni tampoco le haría la cena que pensaba hacerle. Él ya nunca volvería.

Sentí una mano en la espaldea y supe que el oficial intentaba consolarme. Cuando me incorporé, vi que estaba cerca de mí. Volvió a hablar.

- No sabe cuánto lo sentimos todos en la comisaría. Era un gran jefe y lo queríamos mucho –me ofreció su pañuelo, pero lo rechacé.

- Gracias, pero no –mi voz sonaba rota, por el llanto y la pena. El oficial pareció pensativo por un momento, más bien cauteloso.

- Hemos hablado y todos los policías de la comisaría tomamos una decisión que esperamos que no le moleste. Queremos hacernos cargo de todo, usted no debe preocuparse por nada. Incluso comprenderíamos si no quisiera aparecerse en el funeral ni en el entierro. Hablaremos con su madre también.

Me lo pensé por un momento. Sinceramente, no me molestaba nada que lo hicieran. Yo no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada. De pronto, se me ocurrió que podría ver el cuerpo de Charlie para despedirme de él.

- Se los agradecería con el alma. Sólo una cosa. ¿Podría ver el cuerpo de mi padre para despedirme de él?

El policía inhaló y asintió.

- Sí. Si quiere, también le avisaríamos a su madre.

- Por favor, sí. No creo que le pueda decir la noticia a mi madre. Puedo darle su número para que la llame.

- Claro.

La anoté el número de teléfono de Renée y se lo di. No tenía cabeza para llamar a mi madre, ni para tomar decisiones sobre la muerte de mi padre. El dolor no hacía más que crecer.

Cuando el policía se fue, me arrastré hacia mi cama y me derrumbé. Los agujeros de mi pecho y el dolor por la pérdida de Charlie se apoderaron de mí y me hundí en la cama. Lloré y grité con la almohada apretada a la cara. No comí nada en todo el resto del día ni tampoco pude dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, los mismos que vinieron en la patrulla, vinieron por mí para llevarme a ver el cuerpo de mi padre. Cuando entré en la morgue, vi que era el único que estaba allí. Pedí que me dejaran sola con él. Me dirigí a su camilla y lo destapé hasta los hombros. No estaba golpeado, no tenía ni una raspadura. Le acaricié pasando suavemente la mano hasta que me topé con algo que despertó mi curiosidad.

Una cicatriz en forma de medialuna en la parte de atrás del cuello, escondida por el pelo.

Charlie fue asesinado por un vampiro.


	2. Capítulo 2: Desgracia tras desgracia

**Capítulo 2: Desgracia tras desgracia**

_Bella Pov_

En el instituto ya sabían lo que había sucedido con Charlie y había recibido condolencias, Ángela me había visitado en una ocasión. No obstante, no recibí ni supe nada de nadie de La Push. Renée tampoco me llamó aunque sí recibí correos electrónicos suyos. Yo había llamado a la comisaría para saber si alguien de la Push se había comunicado, incluso hablé con la funeraria para saber. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me dijeron en ambos lados que nadie lo había hecho. Recuerdo haberle pedido al oficial, que me había dado la noticia de la muerte de mi padre, que llamara a los Black. Él me dijo que había hablado con Billy y que le había contado lo mismo que a mí, pero que Billy no había mostrado interés en ir y que tampoco se había lamentado mucho. No podía creer que él, especialmente Billy Black, no se sintiera mal, mucho menos me creía que no le interesara asistir al funeral como me dijo el policía. El policía se mostró solícito conmigo todo el tiempo. Me había dicho su nombre y dado su teléfono en caso de que necesitara algo. Se llamaba Mathew Folius.

No regresé al prado, tampoco quería ir al instituto. El director me había dicho que podía estudiar en casa con la ayuda de alguien que sí asistiera. Ángela se ofreció y yo acepté. Todo lo hacían en consideración a Charlie y yo lo agradecí enormemente. No tenía ganas de salir. Sabía que Renée aún no llegaba. Estaba segura de que vendría, pero no sabía con qué se encontraría. Mi vida se había vuelto gris, sin alegría. El amor de mi vida, mis amigos y mi padre ya no estaban, tampoco estaba aquella familia de la que había formado parte una vez. Mathew me había dicho que el funeral no sería inmediatamente porque era muy poca la gente que iba. La única familia que le quedaba a Charlie era yo y no iba a ir. Iba a ir gente del pueblo, de la policía, Renée y Phil. Era sabido que yo no estaba bien, que así como estaba no podía ir.

Me encontraba caminando por la casa. Estaba sola. No había mejorado en nada por dentro, estaba algo peor. Ahora tenía emociones encontradas. Estaba furiosa con los Black por su comportamiento, incluso con Charlie muerto. El panorama que Mathew me había pintado me dejaba claro, y sin lugar a dudas, que los Black y los Swan no éramos la familia que Charlie decía que éramos. Nos habían hecho a un lado, nos despreciaron, nos dieron la espalda, mi dolor no les importaba y menos la muerte de Charlie. Si había algo que me mantenía de pie, era eso: la furia que sentía por los Black.

La casa estaba preparada para recibir a mi madre y a Phil. Por lo que mamá me había dicho en uno de sus correos, deberían de llegar en unas cuantas horas. No entendía por qué venían hoy. Haría tormenta y el avión tendría problemas. Me senté un momento en la cocina. Afuera llovía con fuerza y estaba oscurecido, por lo que pude ver mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Mi rostro no tenía color ni expresión, mis ojos no brillaban, estaba más pálida y el negro de mi ropa hacía que mi imagen fuera más gris. Había adelgazado bastante porque era muy difícil comer, mi dolor y mi vacío no me dejaban tener una vida, y no tenía ni forma ni fuerzas para revertir la situación. Tenía grandes ojeras y oscuras, nunca podía descansar. Me daba miedo dormir por las pesadillas, sabía que todo iba a ser bastante peor. Mis pesadillas empezaron con Edward, Jacob se agregó y Charlie siguió. La diferencia era que sufría menos con las pesadillas de Charlie porque él no me había abandonado, un vampiro lo había asesinado.

Mathew me había contado que el forense había descubierto que mi padre no tenía ni una gota de sangre en las venas. Eso quería decir que un vampiro se había alimentado con la sangre de mi padre. A mí sólo se me ocurrieron dos nombres: Victoria y Laurent. No sabía qué había pasado con Laurente, pero Victoria podría haber sido ese vampiro. No me importaba que me encontrara, moriría feliz.

Nada tenía suficiente sentido para mí como para aferrarme a la vida. Ya no me importaba nada. Antes luchaba por Charlie, pero él ya no estaba conmigo. Los Cullen se habían ido, Edward desapareció después, Charlie había sido asesinado y todos los habitantes de La Push me dieron la espalda. No quería irme con Renée. Por lo que decidí dejarme morir sola y lentamente, por eso no comía y ya no tenía interés en dormir, ni siquiera tomaba leche. Moriría así. Sola y hecha a un lado. Me levanté para dirigirme a la escalera. Quería subir a mi cuarto y hundirme en la cama. No quería dormir por miedo a las pesadillas, aunque tampoco estaba cansada. Subí, pero no fui a ninguna de las habitaciones. Me dejé llevar por mi corazón porque él sí parecía encontrarle sentido a algo, él dirigía mis pasos. Me sorprendí encontrarme arrodillada y acariciando la bañadera. Intenté encontrarle algún sentido removiendo todo mi interior y noté que algo se movía. Cerré los ojos para poder ver detrás de mis párpados de qué se trataba y cuando lo descubrí, me llevé una mano al pecho porque mi pulso se había alterado: era un recuerdo. Forcé mi mente para ver con claridad de qué era. Una lágrima cayó a mi mejilla al comprender y un gemido salió de mis labios. Aquel recuerdo trajo otros a mi mente de aquella personita, una de las personas más especiales, queridas e importantes en mi vida. Su nombre salió de mis labios antes de que terminara recostada contra la bañadera, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Alice.

En mi interior sus recuerdos no eran como los de su hermano. Yo sabía que ella seguiría siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo. De hecho, Edward me había dicho que ella quería despedirse de mí, eso significaba que yo sí le importaba y que sí me quería. El que su hermano no me quisiera, no significaba que Alice tampoco lo hiciera. Ella no era como él. Levanté la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos y abrí mis ojos. Sí, Alice sí me quería. No, Alice no era como Edward. Giré mi cabeza y vi la puerta del baño abierta. El pulso se me alteró otra vez porque algo se me estaba formando en la cabeza, hasta sentí una pizca de esperanza. Recordé el trato que Charlie y Alice tenían, creía que hasta habían sido amigos. Gracias a Dios, ella no era como Edward. Uno de los motivos por los que me alegraba ese pensamiento era porque ella sí podía ver mi futuro, aunque Edward no pudiera leer mi mente. Se me pasó por la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella vez que le escribí a Edward una carta y que sabía que Alice se la daría. Por supuesto, podría escribir una carta dirigida a otro miembro de la familia. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar con más velocidad, sopesando y viendo mis opciones. Se me ocurrió que podría pedir ayuda a los Cullen porque Charlie sirvió de alimento a un vampiro no vegetariano, que podría ser Victoria. Ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme y nadie ni nada más, eran los únicos vampiros en los que podía confiar, los únicos con los que podía hablar, los únicos que conocía bien. Eran poderosos, fuertes y dueños de mucho conocimiento. Si me lo pensaba bien había tres Cullen con los que podía hablar: Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Carlisle era compasivo y el líder, siendo lo compasivo que era sabía que me escucharía si yo se lo pedía; Esme me serviría de apoyo y consuelo más que Renée; y Alice me escucharía, me acompañaría y podría utilizar su don. Entonces, mi cerebro tomó más velocidad y me llevó a pensar, comencé a elaborar un plan.

Me levanté y salí del baño, pero me detuve en el rellano porque no sabía adónde ir. Me decidí y bajé a la sala, encendí el televisor y me senté en el sofá, estaban dando una película. De repente, la interrumpieron para dar una de esas noticias que los noticieros ponen de último momento, algo reciente.

- _"Coalición aérea de dos aviones en pleno vuelo"_ –decía el conductor del noticiero- _"Se trata de dos aviones de empresas distintas. La tormenta fue el factor más importante en esta tragedia, el cielo está oscuro, y hay nubes densas y oscuras. Esto hace que no se pueda ver y que ocurran accidentes como este. Ya se estiman que hay muchos muertos, pero no un número aproximado. Ambos aviones cayeron en campos de Washington. Uno de ellos ya tenía poca distancia que lo separaba de su pista de aterrizaje. El aeropuerto dio a conocer el dato de que provenía de Florida. Los mantendremos informados."_

Sentí que algo en mi pecho se apretaba al punto de asfixiarme y en mi cabeza un grito desgarrador. Mis manos se cerraron en puños en mi falda con la fuerza que me quedaba hasta clavarme las uñas. Sentía que mi rostro había empalidecido aún más. Mi corazón se alteró y mi respiración también, había empezado a temblar. Permanecí en ese estado hasta que el teléfono sonó y me sacó del pozo en el que estaba cayendo. Hice acopio de fuerzas, me arrastré hasta el teléfono y atendí con una voz que esperaba que sonara impasible.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Hablo con la casa de Charlie Swan? –me respondió con otra pregunta una voz femenina.

- Sí. Soy su hija, Isabella Swan.

- Soy una trabajadora del aeropuerto de Washington –dijo formal. Aquello atrajo mi atención- ¿Ha escuchado las noticias de la coalición?

- Sí.

- ¿Es pariente del matrimonio Dwyer?

- Sí. Soy hija de la señora.

- De acuerdo. Lamento mucho decirle que ambos han muerto. Identificamos sus cuerpos gracias a que llevaban sus identificaciones consigo –dijo con una lúgubre voz. Hizo una pausa y siguió- De verdad que lamentamos mucho dar estas noticias a los familiares y seres queridos de las víctimas. Hasta luego –y colgó.

Era como si ya hubiera presentido esto, mi luto empezó prematuramente. Me senté en una silla de la cocina y asimilé todo. Al final, llegué a una simple, única e indiscutible conclusión.

Me había quedado completamente sola. Con ese pensamiento y esa certeza, me levanté para dirigirme a mi cuarto y esperar la muerte acostada en mi cama. Había dejado de comer hacía tiempo, había dejado de alimentarme y de dormir. Ya me debilitaba, la falta de fuerza era considerable, se sentía y se notaba mucho. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era acostarme en la cama y morir sin hacerme ninguna flagelación ni tomarme nada.

El tiempo se agotaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Por Bella

**Capítulo 3: Por Bella**

_Alice Pov_

Ya habían pasado meses desde que nos fuimos de Forks. No sabía cómo sentirme. Estaba enojada con Edward porque por su culpa había perdido a la única amiga que había tenido, bella había llegado a ser una hermana para mí. Estaba triste porque extrañaba a Bella como nunca había extrañado a nadie. Me costaba resistirme a ver su futuro y no extrañaba a Edward. No quería echar de menos a alguien que aparte de separarme de alguien tan querido, ni se preocupaba por los pensamientos de los demás, ni prestaba atención a los sentimientos de otros. Yo no creía que Bella hubiese querido que se alejara de ella por su seguridad. Incontables veces me preguntaba qué pensaría y qué sentiría mi amiga. Por mi parte, la pasaba fatal. La familia Cullen no volvió a ser la misma. Carlisle casi n se aparecía para nada, se limitaba a trabajar; Esme estaba melancólica todo el tiempo; Emmett no hacía bromas; Jasper se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado y estaba destilando tristeza; Rosalie no estaba a gusto en ningún lugar ni con nadie porque todos sufríamos; Edward estaba desaparecido y hablaba con poca frecuencia; y yo estaba así. Además, por cómo estaban las cosas, no utilizaba mi don porque no tenía caso en estas condiciones.

Vi cómo iba todo y como no tenía ningún interés en compartir nada con nadie, subí a la habitación que compartía con Jasper. Él estaba acostado en nuestra cama, me llamó con los brazos y me acobijó. Yo coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré, había logrado encontrar algo de consuelo.

- La extrañas, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

- Mucho, muchísimo –me respondió con una voz que me dejaba claro que la extrañaba mucho más de lo que creíamos- ¿La has visto? ¿Has tenido alguna visión involuntaria sobre Bella?

- No.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa.

- Ah, no. Eso no, Jasper –le dije con fiereza. No iba a permitir que se echara culpas ajenas-. Es culpa de Edward. Él decidió sin dejarnos opinar. Ni siquiera nos dejó despedirnos de Bella. No te dio ni una oportunidad para disculparte como querías.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio que duró un buen rato. Levanté la cabeza y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía pensativo.

- ¿Jazz? –llamé su atención. Al fin, él me miró y pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. La atmósfera del cuarto se volvió decidida. La determinación se adueñó de mí y supe que era Jasper el que se sentía así.

- Quiero pedirle disculpas –dijo finalmente. Parecía una declaración.

Me metí dentro de mi cabeza para utilizar mi don y lo vi. Nos vi a los dos yendo hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando volví, lo miré boquiabierta.

- No puedo aguantarlo más, Ali. Necesito hablar con ella, pedirle perdón. Y sé que no voy a estar en paz hasta que Bella me perdone.

- ¿Y Edward?

- Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que él no puede opinar. Él no está, no tiene forma de saber lo que haremos y me ha negado esta oportunidad que necesito y deseo con todo mi ser. La culpa me carcome. Y… -suspiró, tomó mis manos con las suyas y me habló con dulzura, en la voz y en los ojos- sé que te mueres por saber de Bella. Ella también es como una hermanita para mí. Cariño, Emmett no es el único que la considera hermanita.

Me quedé quieta y sin palabras, no podía más que mirarlo. Estaba realmente sorprendida y conmovida. La realidad me cayó como un rayo. Jasper tenía razón. Edward no estaba y no tenía manera de saber lo que haríamos, sólo lo sabría si alguien se lo decía. Eso podía ocurrir, teníamos un oído muy agudo y podría escucharlo cualquiera y avisarle. Así que debíamos planearlo todo y ser astutos. En primer lugar, yo tendría que utilizar mi don con Bella y ver qué pasa con ella ahora. Segundo: tener cuidado con Rosalie porque no le gustará el que fuéramos a ver a Bella. Tercero: decirles a Carlisle y Esme que viajaríamos. Cuarto: contarle a Emmett y hacerle jurar que no dirá nada, que jure que impedirá que Edward se entere. Y quinto: irnos en el primer avión. Lo más complicado sería lo de Rosalie.

- ¿Iremos nosotros dos? –pregunté.

- Sí. Emmett querrá venir, pero Rosalie no querrá ni tampoco dejará que él venga. Ya veremos qué hacemos con Esme y Carlisle.

- Y Edward no tiene por qué enterarse –concluí yo.

- Él deberá ser el último en enterarse. Se lo merece.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. Miré hacia fuera y sentí una fuerte añoranza. Echaba mucho de menos a Forks, a Charlie y a Bella. Charlie y bella también eran mi familia, y Forks había sido el único lugar en dónde en verdad me había sentido en mi hogar. Allí había muchos recuerdos, buenos y bonitos recuerdos. Me moría por volver.

- ¿Cuándo? –le pregunté con una sonrisa y expectante. Jazz me miró tiernamente antes de sonreír y responder.

- Cuando quieras, pero preferiría que sea pronto.

- Yo también.

- Ya puesto a ver a Bella sin importarnos nada, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a romper las reglas?

- ¿Te refieres a que vea su futuro?

- Sí.

- Muy bien –dije. Acto seguido, procedí a hacer uso de mi don.

_**Una chica vestida con un vestido negro de mangas largas hasta sus codos, con escote en "V", liso y largo hasta sus rodillas, cuyos pies llevaban zapatos negros, sencillo y con casi nada de taco, se dirigía caminando lentamente hacia la cocina de los Swan. Estaba muy delgada, como si llevara días sin comer. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró hacia la ventana.**_

_**Yo estaba detrás de ella (mi visión, no mi persona). Cuando quedó de frente al vidrio de la ventana de la cocina, vi de quién se trataba.**_

_**¡Era Bella!**_

_**Su rostro se veía terrible. Nunca la había visto así: con profundas y oscuras ojeras, más pálida de lo normal, sin color, sin brillo en los ojos, su rostro estaba vacío. TODA ELLA NO TENÍA VIDA. Se notaba que no había comido ni dormido durante días.**_

Tuve que soltar la visión por la impresión. Esa no se parecía en nada a mi amiga. ¡No! No podía ser mi amiga Bella Swan esa desconocida. Corrí a los brazos de Jazz porque el dolor con el que la imagen me golpeó fue muy fuerte y no me reponía. Lo peor de todo era que esa sí era Bella y si estaba así era por nuestra culpa. Le habíamos hecho demasiado daño abandonándola como lo hicimos.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella está bien? –me peguntó Jazz con mucha ansiedad.

- Es Bella. Bella se veía terrible. La Bella que vi estaba muerta en vida. Sin alimentarse, sin dormir, vestida de negro, sin color, ni emociones. Lo peor es que sus facciones no indican más que esa persona es ella. Bella no tiene vida.

Ante cada cosa que le decía, jazz reflejaba dolor en el rostro. Sabía que estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo. Sólo que gracias a mi dolor había tomado una decisión. Me levanté, hice nuestras maletas a velocidad vampírica y llamé a la aerolínea. Pedí dos boletos para el avión que estaba por salir en dos horas.

- En dos horas sale nuestro avión. Nos vamos ya, Jazz. Bella nos necesita más que nada ni nadie. Edward puede irse al demonio. No debe importar más nada que Bella. Ella es lo único que importa ahora.

Estábamos viajando ya en el avión cuando me aventuré a volver a ver el futuro de Bella.

_**Estaba recostada en la bañadera del baño, sus ojos estaba cerrados, tenía una mano en su pecho, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Y una palabra salió de sus labios en medio de su lamento:**_

_**- Alice.**_

Decidí dejar la visión ante aquello. No lo podía creer. A pesar del todo daño hecho, Bella seguía buscándome. Abrí los ojos sintiendo crecer en mi muerto corazón una pequeña llamita de esperanza. Sonreí y suspiré. Parecía que, a pesar de todo, Edward no había conseguido deshacer nuestra amistad. Bella había recordado los baños que yo le daba cuando tenía su pierna mal, recordó uno de nuestros buenos momentos de amistad… y me había llamado. Eso quería decir que sufría por mi ausencia, me recordaba, me quería a su lado y que aún me seguía queriendo. Todo aquello me hizo tomar una decisión: lucharía por nuestra amistad contra todo. Si ella no tenía fuerzas, yo las tenía por las dos. Sería capaz de luchar contra mi familia si llegara el caso. Bella se lo merecía, como también merecía una compensación por el daño que le habíamos hecho.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una cosa. Bella estaba en Forks, Forks llegó a ser mi hogar, me había dolido irme de allí. Además, Jasper estaba conmigo y no necesitaba a nadie más. A Emmett lo hubiera detenido Rosalie, a Esme la hubiera detenido Carlisle por lealtad a Edward y Edward se había alejado de Bella y de nuestra familia. Jasper también quería ver a Bella, él fue el de la iniciativa para volver a verla. Así que por todo eso, había tomado una decisión: me quedaría con Bella definitivamente.

A esa decisión, varias cosas le siguieron.

Como había dicho, Edward podía irse al demonio, lo que opinase y decidiera ya no era importante. Eso implicaba que ya no me importaban ni sus opiniones, ni sus decisiones, ni sus sentimientos. Nosotros tuvimos que someternos a él, bajar la cabeza y hacer según él decía. Ahora, en lo que a mí respecta, las cosas cambiarían. Yo sí iba a tomar en cuenta todo lo que Bella opinase, decidiera y sintiera. Además, le debía saber mis orígenes. Gracias a ella sé cosas de mi vida humana y las causas de mi conversión. Tomaría en cuenta a Bella, incluso en el tema de la transformación. Eso quería decir que si Bella aún quería transformarse, yo misma la mordería.

El viaje en avión fue rápido. Durante el vuelo, Jasper y yo hablamos, tomamos la decisión de no ir a nuestra casa antes. Iríamos en un taxi hasta la casa de los Swan. Uno de los dos se quedaría con Bella mientras el otro iba corriendo a velocidad vampírica a la casa Cullen, no podíamos dejarla sola en las condiciones en la que la había visto en mis visiones. No podíamos descuidarla porque su estado de salud ya debería de estar perjudicado a estas alturas, llevaba días sin comer ni dormir y eso no la dejaría nada bien. Podría debilitarse hasta morir. Por eso, Jazz y yo habíamos decidido hacernos cargo de ella, cuidarla y rehabilitarla hasta que estuviera perfectamente de salud. Además, no podíamos descartar su estado psicológico y emocional porque influían mucho en un ser humano. Esos dos eran factores de muchos problemas. No hablaríamos con nadie de la familia hasta estar con Bella y asegurarnos de que se pondría bien, no nos moveríamos de su lado. Por todo eso, sería yo la que se quedaría con Bella. Ella era mi mejor amiga y estaba segura de que mi compañía sería mejor para ella que la de Jasper. Antes de bajar del avión, vi la hora en mi reloj. Sabía los horarios tanto de Bella como de Charlie, por lo que sabía que Bella estaría en su casa y Charlie en su trabajo.

Nos dirigimos al primer taxi disponible, Jasper le dijo la dirección al chofer y partimos hacia la casa de los Swan sin preámbulos. Nuestra máxima prioridad era Bella y hacia ella iríamos. Una vez que llegamos, Jazz pagó el taxi y ayudó al chofer a bajar nuestras maletas mientras yo lo esperaba en el porche de la casa de los Swan. Me concentré en los sonidos que pudiera escuchar, algo que esté fuera de su sitio, pero no encontré nada. Olfatee en busca de olores que no deberían de estar en el lugar, pero tampoco encontré nada. No había nada extraño, todo estaba igual y como supuse que estaría. Lo único que había fuera de la casa era la furgoneta de Bella aparcada en el garaje. Sin embargo, cuando observé bien el exterior de la casa me percaté de algo que llamó mi atención: las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas. Aquello sí me extrañó porque aunque Charlie no estaba, mi amiga sí. Bella no era una dejada.

Jasper se me acercó por detrás y observó la casa como yo. Lo miré a la cara, pero él estaba concentrado en la casa. Afortunadamente, los dos habíamos cazado hacía cuatro días, así que no seríamos ningún peligro para Bella. Como observaba el rostro de mi esposo fijamente, me di cuenta del cambio de su expresión. De concentrada pasó a muy preocupada, casi asustada. Frunció el ceño y despegó los labios sin producir sonido, luego entrecerró los ojos y me miró. Cuando me habló, su voz fue muy cautelosa.

- ¿Has tenido alguna visión sobre Bella?

- No, no lo hice porque vendríamos a verla.

Acto seguido, me dejó y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia mí.

- Algo no me huele bien. ¿Sientes alguna señal de vida dentro de la casa?

Me concentré en escuchar alguna cosa de Bella: su respiración, su pulso y algún movimiento de su parte. Me sobresalté cuando casi no sentí nada, _casi_. No sentía ningún movimiento, pero eso no me preocupó porque Bella podría estar dormida. Lo que me sobresaltó fue un débil aleteo. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando comprendí de qué se trataba. El corazón de Bella sonaba débil. Eso me asustó lo suficiente como para revolotear fuera de la casa, volé hacia la furgoneta. Vi por la ventanilla que había polvo, todo el interior estaba cubierto por una capa fina de polvo. Era como si Bella llevara días sin conducir su querida furgoneta. Todo aquello me llevó a pensar.

En mis visiones, Bella llevaba días sin comer ni dormir. La furgoneta daba señales de no haber sido conducida desde hace días. Todo eso quería decir una cosa. Bella llevaba días sin salir, ni alimentarse ni descansar. ¡No! Eso no podía ser. Mi amiga Bella era responsable, estudiaba, trabajaba, se hacía cargo de la casa y de la alimentación de su padre. La Isabella Swan que yo conocía y adoraba no podía no salir. Cumplir con sus obligaciones implicaba salir y ella nunca descuidaba sus responsabilidades.

- ¿Alice, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? –preguntó Jasper asustado por mí, por el miedo que yo sentía.

- Jasper, Bella lleva días sin conducir su furgoneta. Tú conoces a Bella y sabes que ella nunca se quedaría encerrada en su casa. Estudia, trabaja, hace las compras y lleva la casa. Es ella la que se encarga de la alimentación de Charlie. Quiere mucho a su furgoneta –le dije asustada. Él expresaba su propio miedo ante todo lo que yo le decía, él también empezaba a recordar la personalidad y los hábitos de la Bella que conocíamos y que tanto queríamos-. En mis visiones llevaba días sin alimentarse ni dormir y su furgoneta da señales de no haber sido conducida desde hace días. El interior está cubierto por una capa de polvo –lo abrasé fuerte y solté un sollozo sin lágrimas-. ¡Oh, Jazz!

Él me apretó un poco y luego nos separó. Fue hacia la puerta y tocó, pero como nadie atendió pasados unos minutos, volvió a mi lado.

- ¿Recuerdas si había una llave a la que podamos tener acceso?

Me lo pensé bien y encontré la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí. Había una debajo del alero.

Jasper buscó y encontró dicha llave en el lugar que le había dicho.

- Yo abro y tú subes al cuarto de Bella. Me quedaré en la sala con nuestras cosas.

Subí al cuarto de mi amiga. La puerta estaba abierta. En realidad, todas las puertas del primer piso estaban abiertas. Otra cosa de la que también me percaté fue del olor a humedad que desprendía la casa, sobre todo la planta superior de la casa. Me decidí a entrar a la habitación de Bella, cuya luz estaba apagada. A mí no me importaba porque la oscuridad que reinaba ese cuarto no me impedía ver, no necesitaba luz para ver. Terminé de entrar y lo que vi me golpeó quizá con más fuerza que la visión de Bella en la cocina.

Bella estaba acostada de espalda en su cama. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre su vientre. Bella estaba lista para morir.


	4. Capítulo 4: Esme

**Capítulo 4: Esme**

_Jasper Pov_

- ¡Jasper!-el grito de Alice me alarmó.

Ella sabía que no tenía que gritar si quería que la escuchara, un leve susurro bastaba. Lo que más me alarmó fue lo desgarrado que sonó, así que subí disparado a la habitación de Bella dejando las maletas en el piso de la sala. Encontré a Alice sentada en la cama de Bella sujetando su mano derecha, flácida. Giró la cabeza y vi en sus ojos un gran dolor que hizo que corriera junto a la cama de Bella.

- No responde. Su pulso es más débil de lo que oímos afuera de la casa, al igual que su respiración. ¿Qué haremos, Jazz? –me dolió mucho ver la angustia y la desesperación de Alice.

Puse una mano sobre el corazón de Bella y así era, sus latidos eran más débiles de lo que habíamos oído desde afuera. Me obligué a pensar rápido. No podíamos dejarla así, teníamos que hacer algo o Bella moriría. No podíamos con esto sólo Alice y yo. Bella estaba realmente mal y necesitaba cualquier tipo de asistencia. Mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar a una gran velocidad y eso me alegró más por Bella que por nosotros.

- Alice, ve a la casa Cullen y trae un auto.

- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella confundida.

- Vamos a trasladar a Bella, no puede seguir aquí. Allí podremos cuidarla mejor.

Con eso, Alice salió disparada de la casa directa a la casa Cullen. Yo me quedé con Bella, quería que Alice se fuera porque no sería muy sano para ella permanecer junto a Bella. Teníamos que sacar de aquí a Bella. Me alejé de ella y fui hacia su armario. En el piso del ropero había una maleta en la que puse cosas suyas como ropa, su neceser que estaba junto a la cama, zapatos… pertenencias de Bella que necesitaríamos para rehabilitarla. Ella se iría con nosotros a nuestra casa, nos haríamos cargo de ella porque era nuestra hermanita. Necesitaba estabilizarse, alimentarse y dormir. Bella tenía que rehabilitarse y nosotros estaríamos allí. Me detuve una vez que había terminado de hacer su maleta. Ni Alice ni yo sabíamos cocinar y Bella necesitaba comer. Aquello planteaba un problema. ¿Qué demonios íbamos a hacer? Sacudí la cabeza. Lo pensaríamos Alice y yo juntos una vez que hayamos acostado a Bella en alguna de las camas de la casa, mejor si lo decidíamos entre los dos.

Justo en ese momento, escuché que un auto llegaba y aparcaba. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Alice se apareció en la habitación.

- Guarda nuestras maletas y la de Bella –dije eso dándole la maleta que había hecho para Bella- en el baúl, yo llevaré a Bella y la acostaré en el asiento trasero.

- Está bien, Jazz –me dijo Alice y pude notar por su tono de voz que mi plan había funcionado. Se había calmado con lo que le había dado para hacer.

Ella bajó a la sala y luego salió. Pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Bella y el otro por debajo de su cabeza, la saqué del cuarto suavemente, la apreté contra mi pecho y bajé a velocidad vampírica. Salí de la casa como un humano y la puse en el asiento trasero con dulzura por su estado. Alice cerró la casa y vino a mi lado para arropar a Bella con una manta de lana que había traído de la casa Cullen. Cuando se separó de Bella, se giró y noté que miraba pensativa la furgoneta de Bella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté.

- Jazz, lleva a Bella que yo quiero llevar la furgoneta. Es de Bella y debería estar en dónde ella esté –respondió. Su razonamiento no me sorprendió, para todos los Cullen era sabido que Bella quería mucho a su vehículo y sonaba lógico lo que Alice decía.

Conduje rápido porque Alice y yo debíamos hablar de la rehabilitación de Bella, sobre todo de su alimentación. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue llevar a Bella a nuestra habitación y acostarla con mucho cuidado en el medio de la cama.

La observé desde la silla que estaba junto a la cama y me sentí mal. Bella siempre había sido una frágil humana, pero ahora estaba mucho peor. Estaba muy delgada, muy pálida y muy, muy débil. Su aspecto era terrible, tal y como había dicho Alice, ahora entendía su dolor cuando me contó de su visión de Bella en la cocina. Me contó las dos visiones sobre Bella en el avión. Bella no podía morir, tenía que vivir. Ella era un miembro más de nuestra familia y no íbamos a dejarla sola. No íbamos a abandonarla nunca más. Yo mismo me encargaría de eso. Ella no se merecía sufrir. Era demasiado buena, dulce, generosa, valiente y tolerante. Bella nos había aceptado a todos en su vida siendo como éramos, no le importó lo que éramos, hasta aceptó a Rosalie que la odiaba. Cerré los ojos rogándole a Dios que nos permitiera ayudarla, le rogué para que Bella se quedara con nosotros, para que nos la deje.

Le tomé el pulso y me dolió notar que no mejoraba. Sabía que Bella no estaba dormida, estaba inconsciente. Haciendo cuentas me di cuenta que llevaba horas en ese estado. Fruncí el ceño de la preocupación que me carcomía por dentro. ¡Me sentía tan impotente por no saber qué hacer! Quería y necesitaba hacer algo que sirviera para salvarle la vida a Bella, porque sabíamos que ella se estaba dejando morir. Cerré una mano hasta formar un puño y me lo llevé a los labios presionando la boca con los nudillos. Pegué un respingo cuando mi móvil sonó, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi quién era: Emmett. Conté hasta tres y atendí.

- Emmett –mi voz sonó notoriamente afligido.

- ¿Jasper? –me contestó él. Claramente se había dado cuenta de mi tono.

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Dónde se han metido Alice y tú que no los encuentro en ningún sitio?

- ¿Estás solo? –le pregunté para tantear el terreno.

- Claro que sí, hermano. Rosalie salió a hacer caminata y Carlisle sigue en el trabajo. Estamos Esme y yo solos en la casa.

- ¿Ella está oyendo? –le pregunté. Una idea se me estaba formando en la cabeza. Sólo esperaba que esta esperanza que se había empezado a germinar en mí, sirviera a la causa.

- Sí, estamos los dos en planta baja.

- Bueno.

- Ya habla, Jasper, sabes que no me caracterizo por la paciencia.

Respiré hondo y volví a hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Y no me digas que nada porque te oí.

- Muy bien –le dije, tomé aire y le solté una de las bombas:- Alice y yo nos vinimos a Forks…

- ¿QUÉ? –dijo muy alterado- ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿JASPER? –hizo una pausa y gritó:- ¡BELLA! ¿LA VISTE? ¿SABES ALGO DE ELLA? ¿ESTÁS CON ELLA AHORA?

- Emmett, calmado. Si no te tranquilizas te voy a colgar –le amenacé para que baje las velocidades. Lo necesitábamos los dos. Yo para contarle y él para escuchar.

- Está bien, está bien… ya me calmo –hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar más tranquilo- Listo. Habla ya, ¿quieres?

- Emmett, esto es muy delicado. Ni Alice ni yo queremos que Edward se entere de nada. Promete que no dejarás que lo haga. De verdad, podría ser terrible. Las cosas aquí están muy mal, muy, muy mal -le dije muy serio. Era mejor prepararlo.

- Es Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hermanita? –me preguntó temeroso.

- Haces bien en tener miedo. Y sí, se trata de Bella.

Del otro lado de la línea escuché un gritito ahogado, seguro que era Esme. Perfecto. Si ella estaba oyendo, las cosas no se pondrían tan negras, habría esperanzas.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Emmett, necesito que escuches con atención, por favor. ¿Lo harás?

- Sí.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por Bella?

- Claro que sí.

- De acuerdo –dije y como sabía que Esme estaba a la escucha, añadí- Esme, sé que estás oyendo mi conversación con Emmett. Si es así, dame una señal, lo que sea.

- Aquí estoy, Jasper –respondió la cálida y maternal voz de mi madre, Esme.

- Esme, necesitamos ayuda. Como habrás oído, ni Alice ni yo queremos que Edward se entere de nada. Olvídate de él porque ahora lo único que importa es Bella. A mí no me importaría entrar en una lucha con Edward. Sé que se disgustará mucho cuando se entere de que no hicimos lo que nos dijo, pero te juro que se trata de algo que no podemos pasar por alto –respiré hondo y seguí:- Estamos hablando de la vida de Bella.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña? –preguntó Esme, temerosa igual que Emmett.

- Esme y Emmett, necesito que traten de no perder la compostura.

- Habla ya, Jasper –dijo Emmett. Parecía que habían puesto en manos libres al teléfono.

- Bella ya no es la misma que nosotros conocimos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Parece que no se ha alimentado ni ha dormido desde hace días. Está realmente mal y necesitamos ayuda para salvar su vida. Alice y yo hemos decidido quedarnos con ella. Estamos en casa. También parece que ha estado inconsciente desde hace horas y no vemos ninguna reacción de ella ante nada.

Del otro lado se oyó un fuerte golpe. Seguro que había sido Emmett.

- ¡Maldición! –gritó él. Esme sollozaba suave y levemente.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudar? –preguntó ella.

_Alice Pov_

Ya había dejado a la furgoneta de Bella en nuestro garaje. Había visto el futuro de Jasper y supe que él había dejado a Bella en nuestra cama. Sabía que las intenciones de Jasper, al mantenerme alejada de Bella y con la mente ocupada, no eran malas. Se lo agradecía porque quería que Bella estuviera bien y sabía que si mi estado de ánimo no era bueno, no la beneficiaría. De corazón, lo único que más deseaba en estos momentos y en el mundo, era que mi mejor amiga se recuperara. Ya había intentado ver su futuro, pero no había logrado ver nada, absolutamente nada. Sabía que se debía a que estaba inconsciente.

Recogí la comida hecha que había comprado para Bella, bajé del vehículo y fui a la casa. Ni Jasper ni yo sabíamos cocinar, pero eso no significaba que Bella no comiera porque habían otras opciones para alimentarla. Por eso, había comprado la suficiente comida como para que le alcanzara por unos días hasta que encontremos una solución. Había comprado comida variada: fruta, verdura, lácteos, distintos tipos de carne… todo ya cocido y preparado. Sólo había que programarle las comidas y seguir con este plan hasta encontrar otra forma. Guardé casi toda la comida en la heladera, menos una bandeja con comida hecha, algo para beber y una fruta. Se aproximaba el mediodía, así que lo que había dejado en la encimera de la cocina era lo que le correspondería comer a un humano. Volví a la furgoneta para bajar las demás bolsas, había comprado muchas cosas que pensaba que nos iban a servir para la rehabilitación de Bella, además de comida. Ropa, calzado cómodo, artículos de perfumería, otro tipo de comida, variados tipos de medicamentos y otras cosas más. Una vez que llegué de nuevo a la cocina, saqué algunas cosas de perfumería que podrían ayudar.

Para rehabilitar a Bella, ella tenía que recuperar el conocimiento antes. Por eso, saqué un pedazo de algodón y alcohol. Serví un vaso de agua fresca, pero cambé de opinión. Era mejor si le daba jugo de naranja por la vitamina c, ayudaría más. Seguramente estaría deshidratada, así que puse el jugo en un vaso más grande. Bella llevaba días sin comer ni beber, por lo que no sólo estaría muy por debajo de su peso, sino que también su organismo tendría carencia de líquidos. Sí. Haríamos bien si empezábamos dándole un buen vaso de alguna sustancia líquida que contuviera algo de nutrientes, vitamina c en el caso de la naranja. Exprimí naranjas hasta casi llenar el vaso, el resto del espacio sería ocupado por hielo para que el jugo estuviera frío. Algo refrescante y saludable estaría mejor que algo sólo saludable. Saqué un blíster de paracetamol de una de las cajitas de remedios.

De una de las pocas bolsas de ropa saqué una salida de cama de poliéster, un camisón de seda hermoso (y sencillo) y unas pantuflas de crochet tipo chatitas. La bata era dorada; cuello tipo italiano con las puntas abiertas; el cuello, los botones, los puños y el cinturón eran de color azul añil. El camisón era color azul cielo; no tenía mangas, pero sí tiros; era poco escotado, tenía encaje blanco en el borde del escote y un moño pequeño blanco en el vértice (era escote en "V"). Las pantuflas eran color malva; la suela era de goma para que no se resbalara ni se lastimara; eran sencillas, no tenían adornos como el camisón. Puse la salida de cama, el camisón y las pantuflas en una bolsa, junto al alcohol y al algodón. La comida, los cubiertos para comer, el vaso de jugo y las pastillas irían en una charola.

Subí a la habitación donde sabía que Jasper estaba con Bella con todas las cosas que había preparado cuando llegué. Jasper estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama en donde Bella estaba acostada e inconsciente. Puse la bandeja en la mesita junto a la ventana, dejé la ropa y las pantuflas a los pies de la cama, me subí a la cama y me senté al otro lado de Bella, de forma que quedara entre Jasper y yo. Le tomé la mano derecha entre las mías y la observé. En la habitación reinaba el silencio y se respiraba tristeza, también la melancolía. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Jasper, quien sostenía la otra mano de Bella y la contemplaba. Lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración y el latido débil de Bella. Al cabo de un momento, se me ocurrió una idea que rogaba a los cielos que diera algún resultado, bueno o malo.

- ¿Y si yo le hablo y tú utilizas tu don con ella, Jazz? – aventuré. Él me miró, frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a Bella.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir con utilizar mi don con Bella? – preguntó con mucha cautela, dudoso y pensativo.

- Que la exaltes. Que provoques en ella una emoción fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla de ese pozo en el que está. Yo le hablaré y si logramos sacarla de ahí podríamos intentar hacerle oler alcohol. Sé que los humanos pueden volver en sí de un desmayo si les das a oler alcohol estando inconscientes. Jazz, necesitamos que recupere el conocimiento para restablecerla. Compré muchas cosas que pensé que servirían.

Jasper levantó la mirada hacia mí otra vez. Pude ver que la cautela iba disminuyendo hasta que el asombro y la duda tomaron su lugar. Noté que él también estaba considerando esa posibilidad, una posibilidad que no podíamos descartar. Ninguna posibilidad podíamos descartar, en realidad, tratándose de la situación de Bella.

- No es mala idea, Alice… Podría ser… Pero… ¿qué le podría hacer sentir? – preguntó pensativo.

- ¿Euforia? – sinceramente, no me gustaría que con el pánico consiguiéramos algo bueno. Bella podría no querer colaborar.

Jasper asintió, ya seguro. Puso una mano en Bella y le aplicó su don, mientras yo volvía junto a Bella ya con el algodón listo. Jasper estaba totalmente concentrado en Bella, lo que quería decir que la dosis de euforia para Bella sería realmente fuerte… Y así fue. El corazón de mi amiga dio tal respingo que su respiración se agitó. Me concentré en mi don y sonreí al ver que el plan funcionaba, porque veía imágenes fugaces. No eran nítidas, pero no me preocupaba porque mi amiga seguía inconsciente. De regreso a la realidad, Jasper seguía aplicándole la dosis a Bella. Al parecer, era demasiado fuerte aunque efectiva. La espalda de Bella se arqueó al punto de levantarse un poco de la cama y volver a desplomarse. Jasper dejó de utilizar su don con ella segundos después. Yo acerqué el algodón a la nariz de Bella y se lo hice oler. Jazz sonrió al ver que su pulso se había alterado mucho, tanto que ella estaba muy cerca de reaccionar. A mí se me salió una risita alegre. Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejarse del algodón, pero yo no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo su mano derecha, así que le di un apretón suave porque ella estaba muy débil.

Cuando gimió, lancé el algodón con tanta fuerza que oí cuando golpeó contra la pared. No me importó ni la fuerza ni el ruido porque estaba feliz de que Bella haya reaccionado. Jazz tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su silla, con sus ojos cerrados y agradeciendo a los santos por poder regresarle el conocimiento a Bella. Le sonreí aunque sabía que él no me vería porque sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero no me importaba. Estaba agradecida porque él había hecho mucho para conseguirlo. Sabía que yo sola no habría podido.

Me acomodé junto a Bella, puse mi cabeza sobre su corazón y la abracé pasando mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura. La apreté un poco y le di un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

- Bella… - dije en un suspiro feliz y aliviado, en su oído.

En mi oreja, su corazón pegó un respingo y su pulso se aceleró. Jasper y yo habíamos conseguido que lograra un ritmo constante, por lo que ahora sus latidos eran rápidos. Me incorporé al notar que ella movió, inquieta. Bella abría los ojos con lentitud. Claro, estaba muy débil, así que no tendría tanta fuerza además de que había estado inconsciente, se había debilitado aún más. No pudo abrirlos bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para enfocarlos. Lo primero en ver fue el techo, luego parpadeó y volvió a intentar ver algo más. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo sentarse ni moverse por lo débil que estaba. Al oír el suspiro de frustración que soltó, Jasper se puso en movimiento. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por los omóplatos, el derecho por debajo de sus rodillas y la sentó en la cama con suavidad. Yo acomodé una almohada para que apoyara la espalda y así estuviera cómoda. Una vez sentada y acomodada, nos pudo ver a Jasper y a mí. Su expresión no se podía definir muy bien: había confusión, desorientación, vacío, pero también algo muy escondido entre todas esas cosas… algo que no supe identificar como a lo demás. Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza, los volvió a abrir y enfocó su mirada, nuevamente. Enfocó su visión en Jasper, frunció su ceño y pude ver lo extrañada que estaba. Seguramente, la pobre Bella no entendía nada y nosotros la comprendíamos.

- ¿Jasper? –dijo. Su voz casi no tenía vida, la única emoción que tenía era desorientación. Jasper se dio cuenta porque esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero que inspiraba confianza.

Luego Bella me miró a mí. Sólo que fue diferente. La desorientación y su expresión cambiaron. Cerró los ojos y de sus labios escapó un sollozo, supe por qué. Recordé la visión en la que me llamaba, junto a la bañadera en la que yo la había bañado en aquél tiempo en el que sola no podía hacerlo, por su pierna. Tomé su mano y le di un apretón en donde le expresaba el amor de hermana que sentía por ella. Me acerqué más a ella hasta que pude abrazarla por la cintura y poner mi mejilla derecha con su mejilla izquierda. Jasper se sentó al otro lado de Bella, tomó su mano derecha, le dio un apretón, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella y llevó ambas manos a su regazó, su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Yo seguía con mi mano unida a la de Bella, así que los tres estábamos unidos a través de las manos de Bella.

- Alice –dijo. Sonreí por la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre, con una caricia. Jasper también sonrió por eso.

Solté la mano de Bella y me separé de ella para traerle lo que le había preparado en la charola. Cuando volvía a su lado, me miraba confundida. Jazz fue el que rompió el silencio y se lo agradecí.

- Hemos venido por ti, Bella. Alice y yo lo hemos pensado y hablado. Queremos estar contigo sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Sin ti no le encontramos sentido a la familia, por eso, decidimos venir y quedarnos contigo –dijo con firmeza. Con tanta seguridad que, por la expresión de Bella, supe que ella había comprendido que no la íbamos a dejar nunca más.

- No volveremos a dejarte sola, nunca más –dije yo, una vez junto a Bella. Tomé su mano y añadí- No haremos caso de lo que los demás digan -Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego la miramos a Bella, que nos veía confundida. Jasper fue el que habló.

- Bella… -empezó dudoso- nosotros no nos fuimos porque quisimos. De hecho… nos lo ordenaron y nos prohibieron contactar contigo, incluso Alice tenía prohibido tener visiones sobre ti.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Bella, con los ojos más abiertos, su voz reflejaba su sorpresa. Jasper respiró hondo y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con decisión.

- Fue Edward. Él nos separó de ti, nos dijo que no nos contactemos contigo y le prohibió a Alice ver tu futuro. Nosotros no queríamos dejarte. Los que menos se quisieron alejar de ti fuimos Alice, Emmett y yo. Edward no nos dejó otra salida –a estas alturas, el enojo de Jasper afloró a la superficie- Él también se alejó de nosotros. No lo hemos vuelto a ver. Nuestra familia no volvió a ser la misma, Bella.

- Emmett ya no bromea y tú ya lo conoces. Edward no tomó en cuenta a los demás, nuestros sentimientos y opiniones no le importaron. Dijo que todos, se incluyó a él mismo, debíamos desaparecer de tu vida –aporté yo.

- Bella, nuestra vida no tiene alegría sin ti. Emmett no bromea, Esme está melancólica todo el tiempo, Carlisle casi no viene a casa y Rosalie no está a gusto en ningún lado ni con nadie. Por todo… -dijo Jasper, hizo una pausa y siguió:- decidimos venir contigo. Además, tenemos nuestros motivos para hacerlo.

- ¿Y… cuáles son? –preguntó dudosa. Jasper y yo la conocíamos bien y sabíamos que todo lo que le habíamos dicho la había conmocionado.

- Alice te extrañaba muchísimo y yo siento que todo lo que pasó es mi culpa también…

- Jasper… -interrumpió Bella, se removió inquieta en su lugar. Sabía que ella estaba incómoda con lo que Jasper había dicho, lo de su supuesta culpabilidad. Bella siempre había sido dulce y compasiva, no culpaba a nadie y tampoco le gustaba que los demás se echaran la culpa. Claro que le iba a molestar que Jazz se echara culpas. Jazz bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo así hasta que Bella levantó su brazo con mucha dificultad y lentitud, le levantó el mentón para que la mire a los ojos y le habló- No quiero que te culpes de nada.

- Pero… ¡Bella, soy débil! ¡Todo es culpa de mi debilidad! ¡Casi te mato! ¡A ti! ¡A MI HERMANITA! –explotó. Creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. En vez de eso, se lanzó al regazo de Bella, la abrazó con fuerza y sollozó levemente. Vi que los ojos de Bella estaban anegados de lágrimas, ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello del color de la miel de Jasper. Parecía emocionada y yo supe que era por la forma en la que Jasper la llamó: hermanita.

A mí me emocionó la escena. Jasper había buscado refugio en los brazos de Bella y ella lo consolaba, no le culpaba de nada. Me emocionó el hecho de que Jasper buscara refugio en los brazos de Bella porque él nunca lo había con Esme. Jazz nunca había buscado refugio en Esme, sólo en mí… y ahora en Bella.

- Quiero pedirte perdón. No puedo soportar más la culpa, no puedo respirar bien sabiendo que todo lo que pasó, nuestra actual situación también es mi culpa. Por favor, perdóname –dijo torturado. Bella le levantó la cabeza y Jazz pudo verla a los ojos otra vez.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jasper. Tengo que decirte que, además de no haberte echado nunca la culpa de nada, tampoco fue un trauma ni nada parecido –respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir-. Le dije a Edward que era algo que iba a pasar, pero que no me asustaba ni me preocupaba por mí. Ustedes son más importantes para mí, yo me preocupo porque ustedes estén bien. Sabes que todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen limitaciones. Ustedes también son como mi familia y los quiero, me preocupa todo lo que les pasa, me importan mucho.

- ¿A qué te refieres con limitaciones, Bella? –pregunté.

- A que no pueden salir al sol, a que sus acciones están medidas –al ver mi cara de desconcierto agregó- Edward me habló de los Vulturis en mi cumpleaños. No soy tonta ni ignorante, sé lo que les podría pasar si los hacen enojar. Después de todo, no son tan inmortales como pensaban. Se les puede exterminar. Su velocidad, fuerza, su piel y su dieta también son límites aunque sean ventajas de su especie.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos otra mirada, esta fue de preocupación rayando en temor. Nunca habíamos pensado en eso y lo peor de todo, era que Bella tenía razón. Las ventajas de ser vampiro también eran limitaciones. Podíamos llamar la atención, así que no podíamos encajar del todo bien entre los humanos. Teníamos que controlarnos. Y los Vulturis eran… nuestro gobierno, y los gobiernos imponían leyes y castigos. Por lo tanto, no éramos ni tan inmortales ni tan libres como creíamos.

Nunca había pensado en lo observadora que era Bella. Era como si se hubiese fijado en todo en lo referente a Edward y a nuestra familia. Lo había observado todo, hecho una lista mental, había atado cabos y descubierto la verdad. Y como ella ya sabía cómo eran los vampiros (vegetarianos y no vegetarianos), no se la podía engañar porque ya los conocía. La contemplé durante un largo rato y llegué a una feliz conclusión: era una fortuna tener a Bella en nuestra familia. No importaba si era novia de Edward o no, ella seguí siendo parte de nuestra familia. No sólo nos había guardado el secreto, sino que también nos aceptaba, nos quería, se preocupaba por nosotros y nos protegía.

El semblante de Jasper cambió y no pasó desapercibido ni para mí ni para Bella. Tomó una mano de Bella y la hizo girar para verla bien. Entonces, yo también me di cuenta de una cosa, quizá de la misma: Bella estaba mucho más delgada que antes. Era piel y huesos. Eso no estaba bien, había que remediarlo y por suerte teníamos con qué. Yo misma me había encargado de eso.

- Mira lo delgada que estás, Bella. No puedes seguir sin alimentarte. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Porque se nota que no lo has hecho por días –quiso saber Jasper. Bella volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba del lado de Jazz.

- Porque quería morir.

Solté un grito ahogado y Jazz la miró con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Qué? –dije levantando un poco la voz.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Jasper casi gritando.

Cuando Bella nos volvió a dirigir la mirada y la palabra, vimos lágrimas en sus ojos y en su voz.

- Me he quedado sola. Ya no me queda nadie, ya no tengo familia. Todos se habían ido de mi vida: ustedes, Edward, los Black, Charlie y Renée.

Ante los últimos dos nombres, tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¿Por qué dices que ni Charlie ni Renée están contigo, Bella? –pregunté con la voz ahogada y confundida.

- ¡Porque es así! –respondió levantando la voz- ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS! –dijo en el mismo tono. Al ver mi expresión, siguió:- ¡CHARLIE FUE ASESINADO EN HORARIO DE TRABAJO, EN EL BOSQUE!

- ¿Y Renée? –preguntó Jasper aún más conmocionado.

- MURIÓ EN UNA COLISIÓN. DOS AVIONES CHOCARON EN PLENO VUELO. ELLA VENÍA AQUÍ PARA ESTAR EN EL FUNERAL DE CHARLIE CON PHIL Y SU AVIÓN SE ESTRELLÓ CONTRA UNO QUE VENÍA DE LA DIRECCIÓN OPUESTA. DE FRENTE –terminó gritando. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Algo aquí no encajaba y creo que sí era llamativo, muy llamativo. Bella había dicho que los Black también habían desaparecido de su vida.

- ¿Qué pasó con los Black? –pregunté yo, intrigada.

- La gente de La Push nos dio la espalda. Sé que ni se conmovieron con lo que le ocurrió a Charlie, me dijeron que no se les movió ni un pelo a los Black con la muerte de Charlie. No me vinieron a ver, ni me llamaron, ni me mandaron nada… cartas… o lo que sea. Nos despreciaron y rechazaron a los dos aún cuando mi padre vivía, no les importó nada. Charlie decía que los Black eran de la familia, pero parece que ellos no piensan lo mismo. Los demás habitantes de La Push siguieron su ejemplo: nos sacaron de sus vidas. Charlie no volvió a pescar después de eso.

Cerré los ojos por el gran dolor que me golpeó. Bella se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo, sin familia y los habitantes de La Push la habían abandonado. Con razón se había dejado morir. La habían dejado sola, abandonada, tirada como si fuera un desecho… algo inservible y despreciable… Y ella se había dejado morir porque tampoco le encontraba sentido a su vida, no tenía a nadie para empezar de nuevo. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi a Jasper con una expresión de gran concentración en su rostro… Como si se le hubiera presentado un enigma a resolver.

- Dijiste que Charlie había sido asesinado en el bosque en su horario de trabajo…

Bella se giró rápido hacia él con una expresión que nunca le había visto. Sus ojos se llenaron de sentimiento, de intensidad. Algo en su cabeza debió de haberse detonado con tanta fuerza que la llegó a dominar.

- Sé que fue un vampiro, Jasper. Vi el cadáver de mi padre antes de que la funeraria se lo llevara, en la morgue. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de medialuna en la parte de atrás del cuello y el forense dijo que no tenía ni una gota de sangre en las venas –su voz era apasionada y totalmente segura- Se alimentaron de mi padre y creo saber quién fue.

Cuando las miradas de Bella y Jasper se conectaron, saltaron chispas en la habitación. Jasper notó el calibre de emociones que embargaban a Bella.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó en tono militar.

- Victoria o Laurent. Laurent casi me mata a mí, pero no se qué fue de él porque una manada de lobos del tamaño de osos fue tras él. Él me dijo que Victoria quería matarme en lugar de a Edward. Dijo que a ella le parecía más justo que fuera pareja por pareja -el tono de Bella no se alejaba mucho del de Jasper.

Jasper, en respuesta a todo eso, se levantó de la cama y gruñó. Estaba furioso, muy furioso y supe que era por Edward. Lo comprendía. Si Edward no nos hubiese alejado de Bella, ella no se habría quedado desprotegida. ¡CASI LA MATAN! Con eso, mi decisión de quedarme con Bella se solidificó en gran medida y con velocidad. Ya nada me movería de su lado. Bella nos necesitaba más que nada ni nadie, había estado desprotegida y lo iba a seguir estando si la dejábamos otra vez sola, sería peor. Ya se había dejado morir y estaba indefensa.

- Con que hay vampiros no vegetarianos en Forks, ¿eh? –dijo Jasper, más calmado- Has sobrevivido de milagro, Bella –dijo mirándola. Bella permaneció imperturbable, ella era consciente de su condición de indefensa, yo estaba segura de que lo sabía.

Yo la observé y vi lo delgada que estaba. Fruncí el ceño y decidí empezar con los primeros pasos de la rehabilitación. Teníamos que alimentarla y yo había traído comida para darle, ahora había que convencerla para que se alimentara. Con lo terca que era, no sólo sería una única frasecita, una simple oración no la convencería.

- Mira lo delgada que estás, Bella. Tienes que alimentarte, no puedes seguir así.

- ¿Por qué? Dime qué gano con eso si ya me quedé sola –me soltó con brusquedad. Jasper se precipitó hacia nosotras con una expresión feroz.

- Ah, no. Eso no es verdad, Isabella Marie Swan. Tú no estás sola. ¡NOS TIENES A NOSOTROS! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A DEJARTE NUNCA MÁS! ¡Alice y yo hemos decidido que eres más importante que Edward y que el resto de la familia! Se podría decir que eres lo más importante que la familia Cullen tiene porque tu ausencia pesa mucho, nos cambió a todos.

- Jasper…

- No, Bella. Te queremos viva y a nuestro lado. Puede que la gente de La Push y tus padres ya no estén contigo, pero nosotros sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó dudosa y algo intimidada.

- Emmett llamó para saber dónde estábamos Alice y yo. Le conté que estábamos contigo y que estabas muy mal. Se puso histérico y se vuelve loco por volver él también. Esme está angustiada por ti y también se muere por verte, por estar contigo. Lo más posible es que Emmett ya esté en camino hacia aquí, ya lo conoces. Rosalie no estaba cuando me habló, le pedí que no le dijera nada. Edward no podía enterarse porque intentaría frustrarnos el plan que Alice y yo habíamos hecho para estar contigo.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Bella. Tienes que alimentarte y volver a vivir. Emmett, Jazz y yo estaremos contigo. No te pasará nada malo y tampoco estarás sola nunca más –le supliqué. Lo que Jasper había dicho iba a sernos de mucha ayuda, Bella querría echarle ganas por nosotros- Hazlo por nosotros. No sé cómo nos sentiríamos si te llegáramos a perder. Eres una hermana para nosotros y una hija para Esme. Si no te recuperas, ella estará destrozada.

- Si lo haces, serás una Cullen. No tendrás el apellido, pero formarás parte de la familia de forma irrefutable y definitiva. Ya verás.

Bella cerró los ojos, permaneció quieta y callada durante un buen rato. Estaba considerando la propuesta y estaba segura de que ya dudaba de su decisión de dejarse morir. Ella no iba a querer hacernos mal, lo intentaría por nosotros. Cuando abrió los ojos pudimos ver que nuestros intentos no habían sido en vano. La conocía muy bien y sabía que aceptaría. Intentaría volver a la vida por nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas formar parte de la familia?

Bella levantó el mentón, inhaló y respondió:

- Sí.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Dimos comienzo a la rehabilitación de Bella. Ella volvería a vivir y nosotros estaríamos acompañándola. Los Black la habían abandonado, pero los Cullen la íbamos a integrar a la familia.


	5. Capítulo 5: Rehabilitación

**Capítulo 5: Rehabilitación**

_Emmett Pov_

Ya había pasado un mes, un mes desde la llamada que le había hecho a Jasper. Ni él ni Alice querían que Carlisle, Rosalie y Edward supieran nada de lo que ocurriera en Forks. Edward daba señales de vida, pero ni Esme ni yo íbamos a dejar que se enterara de nada. Carlisle no sospechaba nada y Rosalie seguía igual.

Con Jasper habíamos quedado en avisarle cada vez que Esme y yo nos quedábamos solos en la casa para hablar de Bella. Nos alegrábamos mucho que mi hermanita se estuviera recuperando. Jasper había dicho que estaba recuperando peso gracias al plan que Alice había elaborado para alimentarla. Esme estaba realmente orgullosa de que Alice manejara tan bien la alimentación de Bella. Nuestra hermana era humana y Alice antes no sabía cocinar, había aprendido con internet. Esme le había pedido a Jasper que cambiaran a Bella a su cuarto y él así lo hizo. Además, también habíamos descubierto algo: la presencia de Bella ayudaba a Jasper en su autocontrol. El aroma de ella se le había muy familiar, tanto que ya no le quemaba la garganta como antes. Él estaba muy contento también porque ahora Bella y él eran más unidos por pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Al parecer, su relación estaba cercana a ser como la que yo tenía con ella.

Ahora yo estaba acostado en la cama a la espera de que el teléfono sonara. Esme ya había avisado a Jasper que ni Carlisle ni Rosalie estaban en la casa, así que ya tendría que estar por llamarnos para dar reporte sobre Bella. Él ya nos había dicho que Bella estaba al tanto de estas llamadas y que la ponía contenta que nos preocupáramos por ella porque eso quería decir que la queríamos y que nos importaba. Esme y yo nos preguntábamos por qué, se lo preguntamos a Jasper, pero él nos dijo que no podía contárnoslo por teléfono porque era algo muy delicado y muy doloroso, que eran cosas que se decían personalmente.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Me levanté y bajé a velocidad sobrehumana hasta la sala justo en el momento en el que Esme atendía.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola –respondió la voz de Jasper.

- ¡Oh, Jazz! ¿Hijo, cómo está Bella? –preguntó Esme, más contenta de que fuera Jasper y no Edward. Yo la entendía porque a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Últimamente, Jasper ocupó el lugar de hermano favorito que antes era de Edward. Prefería hablar con él que con Edward. Además, las llamadas de Jasper eran por Bella. Él siempre nos daba noticias de ella.

- Bien, no se preocupen. Bella está mejorando, la rehabilitación sigue su curso con éxito. Ella se está esforzando para recuperarse del todo.

- ¿Podríamos hablar con ella? Emmett y yo deseamos mucho escucharla –pidió mi madre con anhelo. Yo también quería hablar con mi hermanita.

- No, mamá… -respondió él, pero yo lo interrumpí.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? –repliqué algo cabreado.

- Porque los tres hemos tenido una conversación y llegamos a algo.

- ¿A qué?

- Verás, mamá… Le dijimos a Bella que Edward se ponía en contacto contigo y con papá.

- ¿Y cómo está ella en lo referente a Edward? –preguntó Esme muy preocupada.

- Muy mal, mamá, muy mal. Ella aún no está en condiciones de verlo ni hablarle. Edward le hizo mucho daño, le dijo cosas que la lastimaron muy profundamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! –casi grité.

- Sí, Emmett. Edward le dijo que no la amaba y que no se convenían. Le dijo que aunque él no pudiera olvidar sí tenía distracciones… En fin, la lastimó mucho y llegué a sentir el dolor de mi hermanita cuando nos contó lo ocurrido… la conversación que tuvieron. El dolor fue muy fuerte, horrible, casi quemante.

Yo me levanté y golpeé mis puños para no romper más nada. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿CÓMO PUDO HABERLE DICHO ESAS COSAS A BELLA? ¿Es que muy imbécil no se daba cuenta de que aquello podría destruirla? Bella será fuerte y valiente, pero también muy sensible. Era fuerte a la hora de pelear por sus seres queridos, pero su corazón también sufría… como todos nosotros. Eso último prendió una chispa en mi cabeza: nosotros también sufríamos por culpa de Edward. Su decisión nos afectó y seguía afectando a todos. Me satisfacía que Jasper y Alice se hayan ido con Bella, que rompieran con los que Edward nos había impuesto. Después de todo, las cosas no habían ido para mal. Al contrario, resultó ser algo sano y beneficioso tanto para Bella como para nosotros. Edward se había alejado de la familia, pero Bella seguía aceptándonos y queriéndonos en su vida. Y como Jasper había dicho, Edward no debía enterarse… Tampoco lo iba a hacer si no estaba aquí, de nosotros dependía que no supiera lo de Bella. Eso no sólo me calmó, también me alegró. Por Bella, yo era capaz de ocultarle cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó mamá. Ella había estado atenta a mis cambios de humor, me observaba mientras escuchaba a Jasper.

- Estábamos pensando en que Emmett se reuniera con nosotros. Mira, mamá… sabemos que si Edward se pone en contacto preferirá hablar contigo o con Carlisle. Bella lo entiende y prefiere que venga Emmett solo por eso. Además, ella está ansiosa por verlo… creo que tanto como lo está Emmett –lo último lo dijo con una risita- Alice y yo creemos que será muy beneficioso que Emmett viniera porque ayudaría mucho a su estado anímico.

Eso me puso feliz. Mi hermanita me quería con ella, ¿eh? Bueno, si quería que estuviera con ella como Jasper y Alice, yo estaría encantado de ir también. Miré a mamá suplicante y ella me sonrió tiernamente. ¡Moría por ir con mi hermanita!

- ¿Sí… puedo ir…? –también le hice puchero. Ella rió y asintió. Eso fue suficiente- ¡SÍ! –grité feliz- ¿Cuándo?

- Si quieres, ahora mismo.

- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

- Muy bien. Emmett, sube a recoger tus cosas mientras yo te pido un boleto para el próximo vuelo. Lo haré en cuanto termine de hablar con Jasper –dijo Esme. Subí al cuarto y lo recogí todo para el viaje.

Me detuve un momento en el centro de la habitación. La imagen de Rose vino a mi cabeza y no pude sacarla, lo cierto era que también tenía que pensar en ella. Ahora se encontraba lejos de aquí, lo suficientemente lejos para no saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos. Fue entonces que recordé una de las frases de Jasper, repetidas en todas las llamadas que nos había hecho cada vez que le decíamos que estábamos sólo Esme y yo en la casa… Y no era ninguna frase que se pudiera olvidar ni pasar por alto.

"_(…) ni Rosalie ni Carlisle deben saber absolutamente nada. Si alguno de los dos se entera que Alice y yo vinimos a Forks, se lo dirán a Edward. Edward no puede ni sospechar que estamos con Bella, ni siquiera puede tener ni la más mínima sospecha que contactamos con ella. (…)"_

Fruncí el ceño. Rosalie odiaba a Bella, ella no la aceptaba. Si se enteraba de algo, intentaría detenernos, hasta la creía capaz de buscar a Edward. Rosalie podría llamarlo y contarle, decirle lo que supiera. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero sí que estaba prohibido que supiera nada. ¡Claro que no le diría nada a Rosalie! Sería algo arriesgado.

Bajé a la sala en cuanto estuve listo para irme. Esme me dijo que mi boleto era de ida, de primera clase, sin escala. Lo había comprado por internet. Me gustó mucho que haya escogido uno directo, para mí solo y que no correría peligro con el sol… Pero lo que más me gustó fue que saliera en dos horas. El aeropuerto estaba cerca, así que llegué rápido. Estaba tan ansioso por volver a ver a Bella que salí disparado en uno de los autos. Mi jeep no sería suficiente, además, mi olor no dejaría ningún rastro si iba todo cerrado. Una vez que dejé el auto en el estacionamiento, fui al aeropuerto. Imprimí mi boleto y me senté a esperar mi vuelo. Había decidido llevar una maleta sola, de lo demás podría encargarse Alice.

En cuanto llamaron para mi vuelo, me paré rápidamente y caminé a zancadas hacia la fila. Moría por correr de la ansiedad y emoción que tenía, pero tenía que tener mesura con mi velocidad para no llamar la atención. Y andaría a velocidad vampírica después. Bella nos conocía bien y estaba acostumbrada a nuestro comportamiento vampírico. Ella era la única humana que nos conocía por completo y que no se atemorizaba por nuestra condición. Al contrario, le agradaba nuestra velocidad y hasta le parecían normales. Sonreí cuando vi cómo el avión despegaba dejando todo atrás. Me sorprendió ver que se acercaba el ocaso, cuando miré mi reloj sólo me fijé en el minutero. Como el vuelo no tenía escalas, fue rápido. Las pocas horas que duró el viaje, me dediqué a pensar en Bella y en cómo sería volver a verla. Por eso, me sorprendió cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje. Tuve que respirar hondo para calamar parte de la impaciencia que sentía por volver a Bella. Mi hermanita se merecía el esfuerzo.

Ya era de noche cuando salí por las puertas del aeropuerto con mi equipaje en la mano, me fijé por los lados en busca de alguna señal de algún miembro de la familia y lo vi. Jasper estaba aparado junto al Sedán negro de la familia, estaba vestido de una forma sencilla y hogareña. Alice pareció no haberle hecho poner ninguna chaqueta ni nada que no fuese simple. Fui con él sonriendo. Como había dicho antes, estar con Jasper era lo más parecido a estar con Bella porque él cuidaba de ella junto a Alice. Estrechamos nuestras manos, guardé mi equipaje en el maletero del auto y emprendimos la marcha hacia casa.

- ¿Cómo está Bella, Jasper? Quiero decir cómo se encuentra… en verdad – le pregunté. No podía evitar tener una espina clavada en un costado, algo me decía que las cosas con Bella estaban peor de lo que mi hermano nos decía por teléfono.

- Realmente mal, Emmett –dijo él.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que _realmente_ mal? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y sin sonreír. Lo miré con atención a la espera de que a su semblante se le escapara algo- Dime algo –le solté cuando la impaciencia me pudo. Fui brusco, así que Jazz me miró con el ceño fruncido. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era serio.

- Hay vampiros en Forks.

- ¿Qué? –le exclamé con los ojos como platos y desconcertado. Él volvió a mirar hacia el frente, pero no dejó de hablar con seriedad- ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Se trata de alguno o algunos que nosotros conozcamos?

- Lamentablemente… sí –al terminar de decir eso, su voz se tornó dura y fría.

- ¿De quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Bella está bien? ¿Le hicieron algo? ¿Por qué dijiste que _lamentable mente_ sí lo o los conocíamos? ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Emmett, hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa y estemos seguros de que Bella no escuchará nada de lo que digamos –dijo pacientemente. Aquello me pinchó.

- ¿También le ocultaremos cosas a Bella? –pregunté enojado. Eso sí que no.

- No, Emmett –replicó Jasper-. Ése es el problema. No nos habríamos enterado de nada si Bella no nos hubiese contado. Fue Bella la que descubrió que habían vampiros en Forks, vampiros que ella también conoce.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices? –pregunté incrédulo.

- Mira, Emmett… No le ocultaremos nada a Bella porque, en cierta forma, ella sabe más que nosotros. Ella vio cosas y oyó cosas que nosotros no. Además, sería muy doloroso que hablemos de lo ocurrido delante de ella o cerca de ella. Sería como poner el dedo en la yaga, ¿entiendes?

- Pero… ¿Bella está bien? ¿No está herida o algo que se le parezca?

- No, por suerte, no le hicieron ningún daño. En ese aspecto, está ilesa… físicamente.

- ¿Por qué dices que está ilesa _físicamente_? ¿Y lo demás?

- Emmett, sólo puedo decirte una cosa, por ahora. La muerte la ha rozado en una ocasión y la tocó en donde más le dolía.

Con eso, no sólo se dio por finalizada la conversación, sino que también me envaré. Mi espalda se había puesta toda derecha y dura sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. Cuando llegamos, miré de nuevo mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era tarde. También me di cuenta que ya era de noche. Eran ya las once de la noche. Una vez dentro de la casa, agudicé mi oído y lo único que escuché fueron cuatro respiraciones (la de Jasper, la mía, la de Alice y la de Bella) y un corazón latiendo tranquilamente. Se respiraba una paz que no había en la casa en dónde vivíamos antes de regresar a Forks. Nuestra familia no tenía paz por abandonar a Bella. La diferencia era palpable, casi se podía tocar.

- Subamos. Alice está arriba con Bella, en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. A juzgar por el pulso y la respiración, Bella ya debe de estar dormida.

Dejó la maleta que había traído y subimos a la habitación de nuestros padres. Y tal y como Jasper había dicho, Alice se encontraba con Bella. Ambas estaban acostadas en la gran cama y con sus manos unidas. Al parecer, Bella se había dormido tomando de la mano a Alice. Aquello me gustó porque quería decir que Bella no tenía ningún problema con nuestra gélida y dura piel. Ni dormida le molestaba nuestra compañía. Alice abrió los ojos que habían estado cerrados, giró su cabeza aun sobre la almohada y se separó de Bella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza que comprendimos que quería decir que saliéramos de la habitación. Los tres nos reunimos en el living.

- Hola, Emmett –me saludó Alice y me dio un abrazo que yo correspondí.

- Hola, enana –le saludé yo. Ninguno quería levantar la voz porque no queríamos molestar a Bella. Inhalé y me di cuenta que el aroma de mi hermanita estaba por toda la casa- ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

- Muy mal, Emmett. Vi lo que Jasper te contó en el auto, y como puedo suponer, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar seriamente de todo lo que ocurrió en Forks… Pero recuerda que Bella no puede oírnos ni puedes hacerle preguntas. Ella ya nos contó todo lo que sabía y fue realmente doloroso. Jasper y yo estamos furiosos con Edward, tú ya sabrás por qué.

Asentí cuando terminó de hablar. Nos sentamos en los sillones y pude ver íbamos a hablar de cosas muy graves porque los dos estaban serios… Y si Alice estaba seria quería decir que no era nada bueno ni agradable, sino lo opuesto. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

- Victoria y Laurent están o estuvieron aquí, en Forks –soltó. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

- ¿Ellos eran los vampiros que me dijiste que conocíamos todos, incluyendo a Bella?

- Sí, son ellos. Bella tuvo un encuentro con Laurent en el bosque –respondió mi hermano.

- Él… intentó alimentarse de Bella, Emmett –aclaró Alice- Se la encontró sola y quiso alimentarse de ella sólo porque tenía sed.

Con eso, varias preguntas obtuvieron sus respuestas. Jasper me había dicho que la muerte había rozado a Bella y que había vampiros que _lamentablemente_ conocíamos, Bella incluida… Pero mi cabeza no había logrado todas sus respuestas, necesitaba saber más.

- Jasper, me dijiste que la muerte había tocado a Bella en dónde más le dolía. ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso? –pregunté cauteloso. Se me vino un mal presentimiento al terminar la pregunta, como un mal augurio o una muy mala noticia.

- Y así es.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Charlie está muerto –respondió.

Un gran dolor me golpeó el pecho y tuve que cerrar los ojos. No pude impedir que la imagen del jefe Swan, el padre de Bella, me viniera a la mente seguida de sus recuerdos. Tuve que abrir los ojos para seguir enterándome de las cosas ocurridas en Forks.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo murió? –mi voz fue un susurro.

- Se alimentaron de él. Bella descubrió una marca de vampiro en la parte trasera del cuello de su padre cuando vio su cadáver en la morgue, iba a despedirse de su padre –siguió Jasper.

- Y eso no es todo. Renée y Phil murieron en una colisión de aviones. Bella nos dijo que venían al funeral de Charlie cuando su avión se estrelló de frente con otro –dijo Alice.

Otro dolor vino a mi pecho con esa noticia. Comprendí que eso significaba que Bella se había quedado sin familia, sola. También comprendí el dolor de Bella, comprendí qué tan fuerte podría ser. Quedarte huérfano sería muy doloroso, en especial para ella.

- ¿Hay algo más? –pregunté cauteloso.

- Sí. Los Black y los demás habitantes de la Push se desentendieron de los Swan. Por lo que Bella nos dijo, Charlie y ella cortaron relación con todos ellos. Hablé con un oficial y me dijo que nadie de La Push iba al funeral de Charlie y Bella nos dijo que no recibió nada de ellos.

- Eso significa que le dejaron tirada, sola… como si fuera basura totalmente desechable… ¿no? –concluí yo. Ésa era mi conclusión.

- Exactamente, Emmett. Sí, la abandonaron. Bella se dejó morir, dejó de alimentarse y dejó de dormir… Por suerte, llegamos a tiempo para salvarle la vida –dijo Alice- La encontramos sola, acostada en su cama y lista para morir. Ya estaba inconsciente –agregó con dolor en el rostro.

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho rato, compartiendo el dolor de Bella. Entonces, se me ocurrió una cosa… Algo relacionado con la pérdida de mi hermanita.

- ¿Qué saben del funeral de Charlie? –pregunté de sopetón. Jasper y Alice me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Ambos se veían confundidos.

- Sabemos cuándo y dónde es… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo Jasper.

- ¿Bella irá?

- No, Emmett. Le haría mucho daño y ella tampoco quiere ir –dijo Alice.

Me levanté, fui hacia la ventana y me quedé mirando hacia el exterior. Se me ocurrió que podría ir algún miembro de la familia en representación de la familia y de Bella. Por el reflejo del vidrio, vi que Alice levantaba la cabeza, sabía que había visto mi decisión.

- No había pensado en eso –dijo ella, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Jasper, confundido.

- A Emmett se le ocurrió que alguno de nosotros asistiera al funeral de Charlie en nombre de los Cullen y de Bella. Si ella no puede ni quiere ir, alguno de nosotros puede representarla. ¿Tú qué piensas de eso, Jazz? –dijo la duende.

- Mmm… No es tan mala idea –dijo Jasper al cabo un largo momento- Pero… ¿quién de nosotros tres irá? No podemos dejar sola a Bella, ni siquiera es capaz de dormir sola.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté mientras me giraba hacia ellos. Con que Bella no podía ni dormir sola…

- Sí, Emmett… Ya intentamos que duerma sola, pero tiene pesadillas. Grita mientras sueña, se retuerce, y se despierta llorando y hecha un ovillo. Cuando uno de nosotros se queda con ella, puede dormir. No sólo necesita nuestra presencia, sino que también nuestro contacto. Por eso me viste tomada de la mano con ella… por eso estaba tranquila y dormía bien –me explicó Alice.

- En eso no creo que haya problema entonces. Uno de nosotros puede quedarse con ella, incluso dos. Con que uno solo de nosotros vaya al funeral debe de ser suficiente, ¿no? –dije yo. Ahora todo me quedaba claro. Bella no sólo no se molestaba por nuestra piel, también la necesitaba para estar tranquila y poder dormir bien.

- Yo puedo ir –se ofreció Jazz- Bella está ansiosa de estar con Emmett y tú eres su mejor amiga, Alice. Emmett puede mantenerla bien entretenida, hasta puede darle diversión.

- Tú también, Jazz… -empezó a decir Alice con amor.

- Sí, yo también, pero también hay que atender otras cosas. Alice, estuve pensando mucho y… se me ocurrió que Charlie pudo haberle dejado algo en herencia a Bella. Puede que Renée y Phil también le hayan dejado alguna herencia. Yo podría encargarme de todo eso como una especie de apoderado, un representante.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso, Jasper? –preguntó Alice, molesta.

- Cariño, sólo pienso en Bella. No podemos permitir que nadie toque lo que le pertenece… Y ella no está en condiciones de encargarse de eso. Debemos cuidar de ella por completo. Protegerla a Bella y a aquello que sea suyo. Es su derecho.

- Bueno, Alice… lo que Jasper dice es cierto. Bella merece tener todo lo que le pertenezca por derecho. Además, podría servirle algún día. También la protegeríamos de forma legal… Uno de nosotros se encargaría de todo el papeleo que le concierne a ella, le evitaríamos dolores de cabeza y otro tipo de malestares –apoyé a mi hermano. Es que él tenía razón, Bella también debía ser defendida y cuidada por la parte legal. Eso implicaba testamentos. Además, si ella se ocupaba de esas cosas, sufriría más y nosotros no queríamos eso.

- Yo me encargaría de todo eso.

Pasó otro largo rato hasta que Alice suspiró y habló finalmente.

- Está bien, hagámoslo –dijo suavemente, sólo una pizca de dudosa- ¿Te encargas tú de esas cosas, Jasper?

- Sí, será mejor. A Emmett no se le dan bien estas cosas, tú harías mejor papel si te quedas con Bella y no hay nadie más de la familia aquí. Además, sé cómo son las cosas. Aunque hay un problema… Hay que hablar con Bella.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté ceñudo y confundido.

- Para que me firme un papel, un poder para que me encargue de sus cosas en su lugar. Si ella me firma un poder, nadie podrá oponerse a que haga nada porque tendría su consentimiento.

- Puedes hablar con ella cuando haya terminado de desayunar, mañana a la mañana –propuso Alice. Eso era cierto, Bella ya estaría en condiciones para hablar después de tomar su desayuno.

Pasamos otro rato en silencio porque los temas de los que teníamos que hablar ya habían sido aclarados y ya sabíamos qué hacer. Sin embargo… una duda vino a mi cabeza. No sabía cómo hablarlo con mis hermanos, pero sí que no era fácil. Después de todo, no queríamos que ocurriera… Aunque en algún momento debía suceder y ahí estaba mi duda: ¿cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo dejaremos que Edward se entere de lo de Bella? ¿Cuándo creen que podamos dejar que él sepa lo que estamos haciendo? –pregunté dudoso y cauteloso. Éste era un teme delicado, pero teníamos que hablarlo también.

Jasper asintió y Alice suspiró lenta y profundamente. Intercambiaron una mirada y luego se dirigieron a mí. Ya me veía venir que era algo serio también.

- Hemos hablado con Bella de otra cosa que sabemos que no le gustará a Edward. Conociendo como conoces a Edward y Bella, puedes hacerte una mínima idea de qué es. Algo que Bella quería, pero que Edward no. Haz memoria y piensa, Emmett –dijo Alice.

A ver… Edward, al principio, no quería que Bella se involucrara en esta familia… Edward no quería que Bella se convirtiera… Edward no quería que buscáramos a Bella. Bella nos aceptó a todos en su vida sin importarle nuestra naturaleza… Bella quería transformarse… Bella nos aceptó de nuevo en su vida sin importarle lo ocurrido. Se me prendió la lamparita al concebir una idea, más bien una conclusión. Todo lo que ocurrió antes y ocurría ahora salió más acorde a Bella que a Edward. La familia Cullen formó parte de la vida de Bella, salió y volvió a serlo, porque ella lo quiso y lo permitió. Sólo faltaba una cosa… como una ficha que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que no era aceptada por Edward… algo que Bella también quería. Bella quería convertirse en vampiro… ser una de nosotros.

Asentí y sonreí al comprender lo que Alice me insinuaba. Tanto ella como Jasper me miraban expectantes.

- ¿Bella aún desea convertirse? –pregunté con ilusión.

- Sí. No sólo eso… está completamente segura. Yo creo que, en cierto modo, está preparada –dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Alice, dudosa.

- Porque sabe que ya no le queda familia humana ni nadie que la ayude para empezar una nueva vida. Por eso, en cierta manera está preparada porque nos tiene a nosotros. Sin la familia Cullen está perdida y no le encontrará sentido a su vida… Podría suicidarse, Alice, ¿entiendes? Yo no creo que se resista a transformarse en vampiro si de esa manera consigue tener una nueva vida, estaría con nosotros para siempre –se explicó.

- Eso es cierto. Bella podría suicidarse si se vuelve a quedar sola. Nos necesita para vivir –dije yo. Después de todo lo que me habían contado que pasó, no me extrañaba que Bella haya intentado morirse sola de inanición… y podría intentar matarse otra vez si se quedaba sola nuevamente. ¡No! ¡Eso sí que yo no iba a permitir! Bella era demasiado valiosa para morir.

Permanecimos en un silencio elocuente durante varios segundos hasta que volvimos a tocar el tema de la transformación de Bella. Sólo que esta vez fue Alice la que habló.

- ¿Entonces, la transformaremos primero y luego dejamos que Edward se entere?

- Sí, Ali, es lo mejor… porque si él se llega a enterar antes… - contestó mi hermano. Dejó la frase inconclusa dándonos a entender qué podría pasar. Nos quedaba muy claro que Edward se disgustaría mucho con nosotros, pero los tres coincidíamos en que Bella era nuestra prioridad en estos momentos y como tal, necesitaba nuestra atención. Edward quedaba en segundo plano, Carlisle y Rosalie no sabrían de nosotros por un tiempo. Sabíamos que habría consecuencias, pero Bella era lo más importante.

Sin Charlie ni Renée, Bella no tenía familia ni humana ni de sangre. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se haya quedado completamente sola porque nos tenía a nosotros. Por lo menos, ni Jasper, ni Alice, ni yo, estábamos dispuestos a alejarnos de ella nunca más. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía creer que los Black y los demás habitantes de La Push les hayan dado la espalda a los Swan si se suponía que eran como familia. Fruncí el ceño ante una idea que tomó forma con el hilo de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza y les hablé a Jasper y Alice.

- ¿Qué hay de los Black y los demás habitantes de La Push? Dijeron que abandonaron a Charlie y a Bella. ¿Qué haremos con ellos? –pregunté preocupado. No quería que volvieran a lastimar a mi hermanita, no los quería cerca de ella.

Jasper se enderezó en su sitio, en su mirada había mucha decisión, su expresión era severa y levantó el mentón antes de responder.

- Los alejaremos de Bella. Ella me dijo que no los quería de vuelta en su vida y nosotros la apoyaremos. No dejaremos que vuelvan a verla, no tienen derecho a estar cerca de ella –fue más una declaración que otra cosa, su voz fue afilada. Con eso dejó en evidencia que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ellos ni respiraran el mismo aire que Bella, es decir, los quería muy lejos de Bella… lo más lejos posible.

Por su parte, Alice también se veía decidida. En su rostro se manifestaba también el dolor. Mucho no me sorprendía que ese sentimiento se viera en ella porque Alice había sido el miembro de la familia Cullen que estuvo más con los Swan. Charlie también había sido su amigo y ella había llegado a sentir cariño por él. Por eso, yo comprendía que se sintiese mal también por lo que el padre de Bella había sufrido por culpa de la gente de La Push, sobre todo por culpa de los Black. Alice sabía cuánto quería Charlie a esa gente. Por otro lado, también estaba Bella. Estaba seguro de que Alice entendía que si los Black no hubiesen despreciado y abandonado a Bella tras la muerte de Charlie, su padre, ella no estaría en las condiciones en las que estaba ahora.

- Yo tampoco los quiero cerca de Bella. La abandonaron peor que nuestra familia. Al menos, nosotros tres sí volvimos por ella y sí queremos quedarnos a su lado. A nosotros sí nos afecta todo lo que le pasa a Bella y haremos lo que sea para que vuelva a ser la de antes –la voz de Alice reflejaba la tristeza que yo sabía que sentía- Charlie sufrió mucho. Bella me dijo que había dejado de pescar y nosotros sabemos, al igual que Bella, cuánto le gustaba la pesca.

- Entonces está decidido –concluyó Jasper:- Nadie de La Push volverá a acercarse a Bella. ¿Están de acuerdo? ¿Emmett?

- Sí.

- ¿Alice?

- Sí.

Con un solo asentimiento, fijamos las bases de la nueva vida de Bella.


	6. Capítulo 6: El funeral

**Capítulo 6: El funeral**

_Jacob Pov_

Se respiraba un aire tenso en este lugar. Aún no lograba entender por qué veníamos aquí si podíamos ir a cualquier otra casa, hasta podíamos hacerlo al aire libre… Pero claro, Sam lo prefería así. Si él lo decidía así, así debía ser. ¡Demonios! No sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, menos sabía por qué el ambiente estaba tenso. Por la cara de Sam, sólo podía deducir que algo malo había pasado. Teníamos que esperar hasta que hablara, pero yo ya me estaba poniendo nervioso. Lo peor era que no me quedaba de otra.

- ¡Habla ya, Sam! –soltó Paul. Bueno, por lo menos yo no era el único nervioso aquí.

Sam paró de andar de un lado a otro de repente y nos encaró. Miró hacia los lados, nervioso. Emily no estaba allí porque Sam le había pedido que no estuviese. La cosa pintaba rara, y hasta parecía que fea también. Definitivamente, algo olía mal.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo de los Swan? –preguntó, temeroso.

Todos nos callamos. Ese apellido se había vuelto una especie de tabú, era como si al pronunciarlo, tanto la hija como el padre estuviesen allí a punto de enterarse de nuestro secreto… algo que debía evitarse. En mi pecho sentí dolor y supe por qué. Bella. Ella pesaba más que Charlie en La Push, por más de un motivo. Mi conciencia y mi corazón no paraban de decirme el daño que le podría estar provocando, que ella merecía saber la verdad y que podría aceptarme sin importar lo que era. Si ya lo había hecho con los Cullen y hasta había sido novia de uno de ellos, también podría seguir siendo mi amiga. Por otra parte, me tenían prohibido revelarle nada y eso me dolía. Dolía no contarle mis cosas como lo había hecho no hacía mucho, le había contado cosas que ni a Billy le había contado.

- Tú ya sabes lo que sabemos, Sam –le dijo Embry, molesto y frustrado.

Él se sentía más o menos como yo. Yo me sentía peor porque había llegado a enamorarme de Bella y hasta me había planteado tener una relación con ella, había querido tener una vida junto a ella. Y ahora… No habría nada de eso. No podía exponerla al peligro que implicaba andar con lobos. Además de que había hecho cosas que no me hacían sentir ningún orgullo hacía mí mismo. La había dejado cuando aún me necesitaba, eso sin contar con que Charlie había sido asesinado y no habíamos aparecido. Le habíamos dicho a ese oficial de policía que había venido en representación de Bella que no íbamos a ir y le habíamos hecho creer que no nos interesaba nada. Por su parte, Embry se había sentido atraído por ella, Bella hasta le comenzaba a gustar.

Sam nos observó a todos y pareció decidir que las cosas no estaban para andar preguntando cosas que ya sabíamos. Lo cual era cierto. Sacudió la cabeza al ver que se topaba con una pared por querer saber más y era cierto, no se sabía nada más de eso. Nadie de La Push había llamado ni intentado contactarse con Bella, la ahora única Swan con vida. Aún no podía creer el significado de esa frase: única Swan con vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué culpa tenía Charlie? ¿Por qué lo habían atacado si él no sabía absolutamente nada? Habría sido muy lógico que la víctima hubiera sido Bella. Ella había sido la novia de un vampiro y la mejor amiga de una vampiriza, sin contar con la estrecha relación que tenía con los demás. Además, ella sabía de la existencia de los lobos (los licántropos) porque yo le había contado aquella historia que no me creía en ese entonces. Entonces ahí estaba la pregunta ¿por qué Charlie?

- Alguien debe ir al funeral de Charlie Swan –soltó Sam, sin anestesia.

Todos lo miramos. Nos había agarrado con la guardia baja y pocas voluntades.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Jared, confundido.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Paul, cortante, agresivo… como siempre.

Sam suspiró larga y profundamente.

- Tenemos que saber cómo están las cosas y en vistas de que nadie de La Push irá a la casa de los Swan… alguno de nosotros debe ir al funeral. Bella estará allí –dijo Sam, algo impaciente y como si le estuviera hablando a un grupo de niños. Nos miró a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándonos… hasta que se fijó en mí-. Irás tú –me dijo así sin más.

- ¿Yo? –pregunté desconcertado y señalándome con una mano el torso. ¿Es que estaba loco, mal de la cabeza o qué?

- Sí. Tú. Y no me discutas ni intentes negarte. Es mi decisión y así se hará –dijo decidida y altaneramente. Me hubiera gustado pegarle un puñetazo, pero no sé cómo, me contuve.

No quería ir. Yo no quería ir a ese funeral ni tampoco quería ver a Bella. ¿Es que me lo hacía apropósito? Pareciera que sí. ¿Es que no me podía dejar en paz? Pareciera que no. Desde que me había unido a la manada, me ordenaba más que a los demás. ¿Por qué?

- Ya me escuchaste, no protestes. Ahora ve a tu casa, prepárate y vete al funeral –me ordenó Sam. Le lancé una mirada fulminante y me fui.

Fui a mi casa y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, sin saludar a Billy. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Estaba de muy mal humor. Tampoco me compliqué con la ropa que llevaría, tampoco estaba de humor ni tenía ánimos para eso. Me puse unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra y zapatillas. Salí de la casa, me fui hacia el auto, me subí y me fui para el funeral. No pensaba ni ir a velocidad, no quería ir y si lo hacía era a regañadientes.

_JASPER POV_

Bella se había despertado relativamente bien esta mañana. Emmett la había entretenido muy bien, hasta le había arrancado la leve sombra de una sonrisita. Su desayuno no había sido gran cosa, ninguno de los tres sabía cocinar, pero Alice sí sabía que Bella era de desayunar leche con cereales… algo nada difícil de conseguir. Emmett había sacado los cereales y la leche de la casa de Bella por la noche y sin ser detectado. Teníamos pensado hacerle consumir toda la comida posible que hubiera en esa casa, no queríamos que nada de echara a perder. Le compraríamos más comida una vez que se hubiera acabado todo, podíamos esperar para hacer eso.

Justo después del desayuno hablé con Bella y le conté lo de hacerme su apoderado y todo lo que eso implicaba. Ella consintió en firmarme el poder y darme el control de todo lo legal relacionado a ella, no quería saber nada de eso y yo tampoco la iba a dejar hacer ni manejar nada en el estado en el que se encontrara.

Su situación no era nada fácil ni agradable y necesitaba que alguien tomara las decisiones por ella. Para eso estaba yo. Yo sería quien representara a Bella en todo… Y yo sería quien se hiciera cargo del tema "Victoria". Si Edward no hacía nada, yo sí. Esa vampiriza no iba a poder escapar de mí. Yo era más experto que Edward y todavía tenía su olor en la nariz. No sabía cómo después de tanto tiempo seguía ahí, pero así era. Edward ya no importaba. Ni él, ni sus opiniones, ni sus sentimientos… Nada. También habíamos hablado con Bella sobre el tema "transformación" y habíamos decidido que sería Alice la que la convertiría. Ni Emmett ni yo teníamos el autocontrol necesario para morderla sin que saliera mal parada, Alice sería capaz de hacerlo en no mucho tiempo.

Emmett nos había contado que Esme quería venir, pero habíamos tomado nuestra decisión los tres juntos.

No. No lo haría.

Nos habíamos dado cuenta de que si ella venía, Carlisle querría venir con ella y Rosalie no iba a querer quedarse sola, lo que significaba el regreso de Edward.

No. Definitivamente, no.

Edward no se iba a enterar de nada, no lo permitiríamos. Las cosas nunca salían bien si él tomaba el control de ellas. Así que habíamos decidido que yo sería quien se pusiera a la espalda todo esto y ya había tomado mis decisiones. Alice me dijo que tendría éxito en todo teniendo el consentimiento de Bella y Emmett era el respaldo que impediría que Edward se acercara hasta que mis planes ya se estuvieran finalizando.

Él tuvo su momento, pero lo arruinó. Yo no lo haría.

Era ridículo que Bella siguiera siendo humana. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

El funeral era a la hora del ocaso y yo ya estaba listo, todavía faltaban dos horas, pero no me importaba. Bella había dicho que era en el cementerio, así que tomé el mismo auto que había utilizado para sacar a Bella de Forks aquella vez que James la buscaba y fui para el cementerio de Forks, seguro de que ya habría alguien allí para explicarle las razones de mi presencia en el funeral de Charlie Swan.

Ese día me había vestido según el funeral. Sabía que llovería… casi siempre lo hacía. Sentía que debía ir vestido para la ocasión y acorde al papel que me había autoimpuesto. Me había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa de manga larga blanca, corbata lisa roja como el vino, impermeable negro hasta mis rodillas, zapatos de cuero con cordones negros y en la mano llevaba un paraguas negro. Iba a un funeral en un cementerio y era el apoderado de la única hija del difunto jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan. Alice había intentado vestirme, pero no la dejé. No porque no quisiera que lo hiciera por capricho mío, sino que quería vestirme con la ropa elegida por mí mismo para dejar claras mis intenciones y los motivos que me llevaban a hacerlo todo. Se lo había explicado bien, cariñosa e insistentemente a Alice hasta que lo entendió.

Ni Edward ni Carlisle estaban para hacer lo que yo ya estaba haciendo y Emmett no sabía nada de todo esto, es decir, no era capaz.

Por otra parte, esos no eran los únicos motivos de mi accionar. Mi intuición de soldado me decía que me iba a encontrar con algo desagradable y que tendría que lidiar con ello. Muy bien, lo haría y creía saber de qué se trataba. Si tenía que lidiar con ello, lo haría, daría la cara sin problemas. Sinceramente, no creía que ni Edward ni Carlisle hicieran lo que sí me creía capaz de hacer. Yo no estaba en aquel entonces y las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Yo no era ni como Carlisle ni como Edward, hacía las cosas a mi manera. Así sería. No estaba tan atado a aquello como ellos. Mi prioridad era Bella y así la mantendría.

En cuanto llegué, confirmé mis primeras sospechas. Sí había alguien en el cementerio en el sitio del padre de Bella.

Mathew Folius se encontraba parado a un lado del agujero profundo y rectangular en la tierra que sería ocupado en unas dos horas. Lo que más deseaba, él era la persona que más deseaba encontrarme. Bella lo tenía como buen tipo y parecía que mi hermanita no se había equivocado. Los sentimientos de ese oficial eran auténticos y nada inesperados.

Me acerqué a él y le hablé. Me hubiera gustado ponerle una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, pero era un riesgo por mi naturaleza.

- ¿Mathew Folius? –pregunté a modo de saludo y en voz baja.

Él levantó la vista del suelo hacia mí y asintió.

- Soy Jasper Hale, uno de los hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen –me presenté aunque no fuera necesario. Ahí sí le tendí una mano, me había puesto guantes de cuero porque sabía que no correría peligros si eran gruesos. Él me estrechó la mano y los dos dejamos caer nuestras manos a nuestros costados-. Vengo en representación de Isabella "Bella" Swan, la hija del jefe Swan.

- ¿Ella no vendrá, cierto? –preguntó un poco cauteloso.

- No, claro que no. Ella está muy mal, incluso de salud. Me nombró su apoderado. Ahora seré yo quien se ocupe de todos sus asuntos, tengo un poder firmado por ella.

- De acuerdo- dijo comprendiendo todo.

Después de ese corto intercambio nos quedamos en silencio y esperando a que vengan más asistentes.

De repente, mis otras sospechas fueron también confirmadas.

Jacob Black venía en un coche. Mi olfato lo delató al igual que su mueca. Él no me había visto cuando olió la presencia de un vampiro. Eso me dio satisfacción, no se lo esperaba y yo sí. Sabía que esa cosa con la que tendría que lidiar eran lobos. Se estacionó y vino hacia el agujero sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Cobarde, chucho cobarde. Se atreve darle la espalda a una torpe y frágil humana destrozada por dentro, pero no a un vampiro fuerte y capaz de matar. Se atreve venir al funeral de un hombre cuya familia fue abandonada por la suya, pero no a darle la cara a un vampiro, un enemigo natural.

Muy bien. Como el cobarde que es no es digno de ver ni la sombra de Bella… Y como no es digno… yo no se lo permitiría. Los Black no la volverían a ver.

El chucho se quedó viendo el agujero la mayoría del tiempo que duraba el funeral. Llegaría un momento en el que no podría seguir más así y yo estaba ansioso porque llegara ese momento. Quería disfrutar de su desconcierto y odio que pudiera mostrarme con sus ojos. Para mi deleite, no tuve que esperar mucho más.

Cuando la gente empezó a lanzar sus claveles blancos, yo lancé la flor que me correspondía lanzar. El color que representaba a Bella era el rosa. No obstante, había decidido que ella sería diferente. Charlie adoraba a Bella por encima de todo y ella era su única hija, "su bebita" como más de una vez Edward había leído en la mente del hombre. Por eso, decidí que su flor sería una rosa.

Cuando lancé la rosada rosa de Bella, Jacob vio la diferencia, entrecerró los ojos, levantó la vista y me vio.

_JACOB POV_

Veía los claveles blancos caer sobre el ataúd cerrado de Charlie, el de Bella debería de estar por caer en un momento… Pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando cayó una rosa con los pétalos abiertos y rosada que ya no pude mantener la vista en el suelo.

Más fue mi sorpresa cuando vi lo que había enfrente mío.

No era Bella la que había lanzado esa rosa, ni siquiera estaba. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que ella no está. Sí había aroma suyo en el ambiente, pero no en la cantidad en la que debería haber. Su aroma estaba en un asistente impensado.

El vampiro rubio joven Cullen estaba aquí. Él era el que tenía algo del aroma de Bella.

Cuando lo vi a los ojos noté algo en ellos que no había encontrado en ningún lado, ni en los ojos de un chupasangre que hasta ahora me hubiese encontrado.

En sus ojos negros había satisfacción y amenaza.

¿Pero qué…?

Los Cullen no pudieron haber regresado a Forks… ¿o sí?

Un momento. Esa sanguijuela tenía el olor de Bella consigo. ¿Ella estaría con ellos en la casa Swan o ellos con ella en la casa Cullen? Como sea, Bella había estado con ése vampiro porque él no podría llevar su aroma consigo si ella no hubiera estado cerca suyo. De eso no me cabía ninguna duda… Como tampoco tenía dudas de que Bella y ese vampiros se hubiesen visto y hablado…

Lo que era un problema. No podría acercarme a ella. Ni estaba sola ni con alguien con quien yo pudiera respirar un mismo oxígeno o estar en una misma habitación. Ya no podría acercarme ahora a Bella como podría haberlo hecho antes. Eso no me gustaba.

El funeral siguió y terminó así. Él y yo mirándonos a los ojos, midiéndonos en cierta manera… Hasta que él consultó el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la mano izquierda y se despidió de mí con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ah, no. Eso no. Él no me iba a dejar así, sin hablarme y con incertidumbres.

Lo seguí hasta unos pocos metros de su lujoso auto. Él se giró y me encaró en cuanto me sintió a su espalda. Él ya no ocultaba nada, claro, ya no estaba entre humanos como hacía momentos atrás. Ya no.

- ¿Qué quieres… Black? –preguntó entredientes. No me gustó cómo dijo mi apellido, como si fuera una palabrota.

- Bella. ¿Dónde está? –exigí.

Eso no le gustó. Me lanzó una mirada feroz y se dio la vuelta para acercarse más a su auto. Abrió la puerta, entró, se sentó y se volvió a dirigir a mí.

- Eso no te incumbe. Aléjate de ella, chucho. Tú eres uno de los culpables de su casi suicidio. Aléjate de Bella, ¿entendiste? Ella es nuestra. Nuestra Bella.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta y arrancó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Los Cullen tenían a Bella y me querían lejos de ella.


	7. Capítulo 7: Jasper

**Capítulo 7: Jasper**

_BELLA POV_

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Jasper y Alice me encontraron. Emmett se les había unido semanas después y eso fue una de las cosas que más me hicieron bien. Jasper se había encargado de todas aquellas cosas legales relacionadas a mí y a Charlie, era un experto en esas cosas. Cada uno de los tres Cullen que estaban conmigo desempeñaba un papel distinto. Emmett era el que mantenía mi estado anímico medianamente alegre; Alice se encargaba de mi vestimenta y alimentación; Jasper de lo legal, mi protección y era el que lideraba a sus hermanos.

No pasé por alto el que la familia Cullen su hubiese dividido y me daba cuenta el por qué. Había escuchado a Emmett y Jasper hablar de Edward con mucho enojo, casi furia, y mucha seriedad rayando en severidad. Al parecer, ni Alice, ni Emmett, ni Jasper querían seguir "sometiéndose" a los mandatos/sentencias de Edward.

Sí. Ya no me dolía tanto su nombre.

Este tiempo que estuve pasando con mis "hermanos" me di cuenta de que él no era el culpable de mi situación ni tampoco los Cullen. Pensaba que la compañía y el apoyo de los Black me habría sido de gran ayuda y justamente había sido eso lo que había necesitado y no había tenido. Ellos eran mi puerto seguro, una piedra a la que podía sostenerme, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Los Black habían salido de mi vida para no volver, me aseguraría de eso y estaba segura de que los Cullen aquí presentes me ayudarían a alejarlos de mí. Ellos no habían estado para mí cuando más los necesité y ahora los quería a kilómetros de distancia de mí. Los quería fuera de mi vida para siempre.

Con respecto a mi salud, podía decir alto y claro que todas las semanas iba reponiendo el peso que perdí durante meses. Lo cierto era que Alice había aprendido a cocinar y lo hacía realmente bien, y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que Emmett se hiciera el gracioso tratándome como una niña haciéndome el avioncito… Bueno, eso no era lo mejor. Para mí, lo mejor era ver cómo se comía un plato de comida cada vez que lo obligaba. Jasper decía que yo le estaba cobrando las bromas que le hizo a él y Alice. Cada vez que quería divertirme, le pedía a Alice que hiciera un plato más de comida y se lo hacía comer a Emmett.

Sí, sin duda, estaba mejorando.

Tenía una balanza en mi habitación donde me pesaban. Todavía no podía caminar sin tambalearme, así que me habían conseguido un bastón de madera para que pudiera apoyarme hasta caminar sin ninguna ayuda. La carne volvía a mis huesos, volvía a los sitios que habían disminuido en su volumen.

Me sentía mejor. Más fuerte cada vez y diferente.

Estaba segura de que, si Edward volvía, ya no sería esa humana patética que una vez fui. Ya no. Perder a Charlie había sido un golpe demasiado duro y la muerte de Renée y Phil lo habían rematado. El destino había matado a la Bella débil.

Aun amaba a Edward, increíblemente.

No podía culparlo por el daño que me habían hecho los Black al abandonarme porque él no los había empujado a hacerlo ni tampoco había sido el causante. Edward ni siquiera podía saber que yo había hecho amistades con Jacob. ¿Cómo podía saberlo si no estaba aquí para saber lo que pasaba entre los Black y los Swan?

Y sí, decía increíblemente porque había sufrido mucho estando él lejos de aquí y después de haber sido abandonada por él. Sí, él me había abandonado… pero no había sido lo peor que me pasó estos meses.

Yo debía haber mejorado… debía haber mejorado con la ayuda de Jacob. Todo iba bien, pero claro. El maldito debía abandonarme… debía dejarme en peores condiciones que Edward.

Pero no me importaba ya.

Las cosas nunca más se arreglarían entre su familia y la mía… porque yo ya no tenía familia. Los Swan ya no existían. Ahora era yo y sólo yo. Y si alguno de los Black se atrevía a intentar arreglar las cosas, se iba a topar con un muro o un golpe.

Por la memoria de Charlie que les daría la espalda como ellos nos la dieron a nosotros.

Con respecto a Edward, ya sabía qué hacer con él cuando volviera.

Si me amaba, las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar. Ya no iba a seguir lo que él decidiera porque nuestra relación había sido así sin que me diera cuenta, él decidía y yo obedecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué había pasado con mi voluntad y mi sensibilidad? Yo que era tan terca (lo reconozco) y poco sensible, me había vuelto relativamente dócil e hipersensible. Esas dos cosas habían sido dos motivos por las que quedé tan mal. Me había vuelto débil estando con Edward sin pensar, sólo me había detenido a pensar en si Edward era peligroso o no por ser un vampiro. No me había importado nada más en aquél bosque… en aquél entonces.

Otra cosa más que me había llevado a esa casi destrucción (o autodestrucción) era mi estupidez y mi verdadera falta de… percepción. Había sido buena para descubrir la naturaleza vampírica de Edward, pero no para darme cuenta de una cosa que podría haberme evitado tanto dolor. Había sentido lo extraño en Edward, su comportamiento tan misterioso y sobrenatural aquellos tiempos anteriores.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de qué era ese algo? La respuesta era fácil: debilidad y estupidez.

La gente no se desenamora de un día para el otro. Edward me había hecho creer que se había desenamorado de mí en un semana… o menos. Edward no podía haberme dejado de amar tan rápido. Ni yo lo había hecho con todos los meses que transcurrieron ya, con el tiempo que pasó y que era suficiente para hacer que dejara de amarlo. Claro que no lo dejé de amar, ni un poquito. Lo seguía amando tanto o más que antes.

Y deseaba que volviera, con el alma.

Si me hubiese dado cuenta de aquél significativo detalle, me habría evitado muchísimo dolor… Quizá hasta lo habría buscado, pasado un tiempo. Habría dejado pasar un tiempo antes de buscarlo para demostrarle que no lo podía olvidar.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea.

¿Y si lo buscaba?

Podría atacarlo a distancia. Esa sonaba… agradable y divertido. Podría jugar con él. La idea de jugar con Edward me parecía atractiva… muy atractiva.

Lo llamaría y le colgaría, sin hablarle… pero sí oírle hablar a él. Podría vivir con eso… por un tiempo. Tener su hermosa voz en mi cabeza gracias a una llamada de dos segundos como máximo.

Una lenta y vengativa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, me veía… bien. Tenía mi cabello caoba largo, ondulado, con más brillo que antes y suelto; una camiseta lila con mangas largas y un pantalón deportivo celeste; en los pies tenía guillerminas negras. Sí, mi vestimenta era deportiva y no del todo doméstica… la intención era que estuviera cómoda y que pudiera moverme con libertad (a excepción del bastón). Había sido idea de Jasper el que anduviera vestida así. Alice había querido que fuera a la moda, como era su obsesión, y Emmett había creído que me vestiría como la Bella que era antes (la de los vaqueros y las blusas). Jasper había decidido que me vistiera con ropa deportiva hasta haberme recuperado del todo, no quería accidentes de ninguna clase.

Yo le estaba agradecida.

No quería vestirme como antes, pero no era tiempo para vestirme como pensaba hacerlo en un futuro bastante cercano. Tenía pensado dejar que Alice tuviera su parte en mi nuevo estilo, pero no quería dejar toda mi personalidad y estilo atrás. Quería vestirme bonita y sencilla a la vez. Pensaba vestirme con una combinación entre Alice y yo. Un intermedio por ponerle un nombre.

- ¿Bella?

Era Jasper. Me giré y lo vi asomado a la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –me pidió.

- Sí, claro –le respondí mientras me iba asentar en la cama.

Entró a la habitación y fue a sentarse conmigo a la cama. Me tomó una mano suavemente.

Su auto control había mejorado, según Alice, gracias a mi permanente presencia en la casa y mi aroma flotando por todas partes. Por eso, no me sorprendió nada el que me agarrara la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te divierte? –me preguntó con una sonrisita cómplice- No le dije a nadie y ahora estamos solos en la casa, así que puedes contarme.

Por supuesto, se lo conté todo y no pude evitar soltar una risita al final. Él me arqueó una ceja, seguramente, pensando que estoy loca.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? ¿Te lo pensaste bien? Estás hablando de Edward… de… -me preguntó y vi que Edward le seguía enojando, por eso no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Sí… Yo aún lo amo, pero no quiero que vuelva… por ahora. Quiero jugar con él. Además, estoy segura de que me hará bien escuchar su voz.

- No podemos saber cómo te tratará y lo sabes –me dijo seriamente.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no pienso decirle nada, sólo quiero escuchar su voz unos segundos –le dije con un suspiro.

- Mmm… -dijo y se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que podríamos aprovecharlo, ¿sabes? –dijo cautelosamente, eligiendo sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí… podríamos crearle intriga… Yo podría hablarle con tu celular y sembrar la semilla de la discordia en su cabeza. Podría ser divertido, ¿no crees? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y la conversación quedó ahí… por el momento.

_JASPER POV_

Tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba la idea de Bella… mucho.

Estos muchos días pasados habían servido a que mi enojo por Edward disminuyera gracias a Bella. Mi hermanita merecía nuestras atenciones, nuestrsos cuidados todo el tiempo. Aún estaba muy débil, si no podía mantenerse en pie y caminar sin ayuda. Emmett le había conseguido un bastón de madera que ella siempre tenía en la mano y que la ayudaba a caminar sin tambalearse. Era fácil saber por donde andaba Bella… como antes. La diferencia entre el antes y el ahora era que antes era por su torpeza, pero ahora sabíamos por dónde andaba por el ruidito que hacía el bastón contra el suelo.

Emmett, Alice y yo éramos testigos del estado de Bella, sus pocas y pequeñas caídas y su óptima mejoría. Sí, óptima mejoría porque iba mejorando cada vez más y nada lento, a una esperanzadora velocidad. La comida que le conseguíamos y hacíamos le hacía mucho bien, como también nuestros entretenimientos (no queríamos que pensara mucho en aquello que le hacía daño) y el cariño que le profesábamos.

Por otra parte, me daba cuenta de que había algo más. Ni Alice ni Emmett podán saber lo que pasaba en Bella como yo. Me daba cuenta de que, cada vez que la dejábamos sola, ella no sufría tanto como antes… pero eso no era todo. Sentía ira, odio y deseos de venganza en ella, en esa frágil humana tan golpeada sentimental y psicológicamente. Más de una vez la miraba de reojo, miraba su reflejo y se confirmaban mis sospechas.

Bella no estaba sufriendo como creíamos que lo haría.

También, mi don detectaba un muro no muy grueso que protegía sus sentimientos y me restringía el acceso a ellos… Y eso significaba una cosa tan sencilla como complicada.

Bella estaba construyendo un muro para proteger sus sentimientos, Bella no quería sufrir como lo había hecho y estaba protegiendo su corazón de posibles y futuros dolores.

Lo cierto era que me dolía eso, me dolía que lo hiciera… no por mi don en realidad, sino por ella. Yo sufría por ella, sufría por ver lo que ella hacía y por qué. Por eso, no dejaba de entender su nueva actitud ante la vida y el mundo sentimental.

Mi hermanita estaba cambiando. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte y quizá, más desconfiada.

Cuando Alice y Emmett fueron a cazar, yo me quedé sentado en el sofá de la sala, atento a las emociones de Bella. No pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que noté un cambio en sus emociones que no se venía dando hace semanas.

Diversión, amor y conspiración.

Qué extraño.

Subí a su habitación temporal con intenciones de hablar con ella.

Cuando me contó lo que le pasaba y lo que quería, no pude evitar sentirme desconcertado y enojado. ¡Quería hablar con Edward! Cambié de opinión cuando me dijo por qué y para qué quería llamarlo.

No me pareció mala idea. Jugar con Edward… Llamarlo, escuchar su voz unos segundos y no hablarle. Intrigarlo, ponerlo en discordia consigo mismo.

Edward y Bella se merecían esto. Bella merecía descargarse un poco con Edward y Edward merecía que Bella jugara con él y lo alterara por hacerle pasar tanto dolor con su abandono, y por obligarnos a nosotros a hacer lo mismo.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea que no le diría a nadie.

Edward nos había prohibido entablar cualquier clase de contacto con Bella, ¿no? Había cometido un error (entre varios) al irse y alejarse de TODOS. Nos había prohibido eso, pero él no iba a estar para ni verlo, ni para saberlo… ni para evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría…? No. ¿Qué haría si yo lo llamara del celular de Bella, si yo sí le hablara? Me encantaría verlo.

Moría por verlo y escucharlo.

Así que, sin que Bella se diera cuenta, le robé el celular (sólo por una hora como mucho) y salí de la habitación con él en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de jean. Cerré la puerta y corrí a velocidad sobrehumana a la habitación de Edward, otra chispita de malda de mi parte… porque pensaba meter el aroma de Bella en su habitación también. Estaba seguro de que Edward se enojaría mucho conmigo si supiera y cuando supiera, pero estaba igual de seguro de que Bella me apoyaría en esto. Eso me hizo sonreír.

"_Estás perdido, Edward"_, no pude evitar pensar con diversión.

Entré en la habitación de mi estúpido hermano lector de mentes y froté el celular de Bella en el tapizado negro de su sofámientras reía en voz baja y tapándome la boca para amortiguar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir a la superficie. Cuando me cercioré de que el olor de Bella estaba pegado al sofá y que no era débil, fui a una de las ventanas y me paré ahí para llamarlo y hablarle. Marqué el número y esperé, impaciente, golpeteando el piso con mi zapato.

No me contestaba las llamadas, así que tuve que llamarlo más veces… para que me atendiera a la cuarta.

- ¿Isabella? –preguntó frío, aunque también confundido.

- ¡Y un cuerno, imbécil! –le solté poniendo furia en mi voz.

Sonreí cuando escuché un grito ahogado del otro lado y que respiraba ondo.

- ¿Me extrañabas, hermanito? –le pregunté dulcemente.

La respiración de Edward se volvió agitada del otro lado.

- Ya veo… Bueno, me importa un bledo si me extrañaste o no. Puede que a mí no me importe, pero quizá sí a tu humana, ¿no crees?

- ¿Bella? –preguntó desconcertado- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no lo sabías? –le pregunté con un falso desconcierto… muy convincente.

- Jasper… -empezó, estaba asustado.

"_Lo siento, Edward, pero no te daré el gusto… Si tanto te interesa Bella, tendrás que venir, ver y escuchar todo por ti mismo… Como lo hicimos nosotros"_.

- No, Jasper nada. Tú dijiste que estaría a salvo si todos nosotros desaparecíamos de su vida, pero te equivocaste –le escupí.

No podía evitarlo, pero la ira me estaba invadiendo. Yo sólo quería divertirme, pero era más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Qué…? –empesó, pero lo interrumpí… ya sin poder contenerme. Lo único que podía hacer era no levantar la voz para que Bella se enterara.

- Bella siguió estando en peligro… Nuestra partida y tu abandono empeoraron las cosas. Bella corrió mucho más peligro sin nosotros, sin protección… Indefensa… -la voz se me quebró.

Me dolía sólo imaginar a Bella en la situación en la que había estado, no necesitaba ni el haber estado presente porque había visto en qué condición había quedado Bella y la había escuchado… Lo habíamos escuchado de sus propios labios y visto el dolor en sus ojos.

- Estuvo a punto de morir. Ya casi estaba muerta cuando Alice y yo la encontramos en su habitación, Edward. Cinco minutos más y la habríamos perdido… Nos habría dejado –un sollozo se me escapó sin que pudiera contenerlo.

Cuando oí el silencio de Edward y su casi imperceptible sollozo, me vine abajo. Había sido fácil ser fuerte para Bella, Alice y Emmett… Había sido fácil ser el líder… Pero era muy difícil contarle a Edward lo que Bella había sufrido… Era muy difícil hablar.

- Dime que no es cierto –me rogó… Pero yo no podía complacerlo.

- Fue… horrible, Edward… Si la hubieras visto… si la hubieras escuchado… si hubieras sentido su dolor como yo lo había sentido cuando nos contó lo que pasó… -dije llorando sin lágrimas.

Me encantaría llorar con lágrimas porque Bella merecía que lloraran por ella, ella merecía las lágrimas. Bella valía la pena.

Del otro lado escuché el ya llanto de Edward. Así que seguí, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Sólo nos tiene a nosotros, Edward –le dije sin pensar.

El llanto se detuve al segundo siguiente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó despacio. Tenía miedo de lo que le diría.

- Un vampiro se alimentó de Charlie y hay una manada de lobos, una manada numerosa- sabía que no era suficiente, así que me extendí, a conciencia:- Charlie fue asesinado por un vampiro sediento que anda suelto. Laurent y Victoria vinieron a Forks. Hay una manada de lobos numerosa ya. Victoria quiere matar a Bella para que sientas el mismo dolor que ella sufre porque matáramos a James. Renée y Phil murieron en un choque de aviones cuando venían al funeral de Charlie. Bella se quedó completamente sola e indefensa hasta que la encontramos Alice y yo.

Les contamos a Esme y Emmett de la situación. Emmett se nos unió hace un mes, pero Esme se quedó con Carlisle y Rosalie. Entre los tres la estamos sacando adelante, pero ya no es la misma… Ni creo que lo vuelva a ser alguna vez.

Lo último lo dije más calmado. Era un alivio el que Bella se pusiera en nuestras manos, porque si no era así…

No terminé el pensamiento porque no quería ni imaginármelo, pero ya era inevitable. Me encogí por un latigazo de dolor en el estómago.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Yo no quería… -empezó a decir Edward con una voz puramente de agotamiento.

- No tenía que ser así, Edward. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? ¿Es que no te das cuenta ahora? Bella sólo necesitaba que estuvieras a su lado, que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ella quería estar contigo y era feliz contigo. No necesitaba nada más. Ella nunca fue una humana normal, ¿es que no te diste cuenta? Los humanos nos temen y nos rehuyen por su instinto de supervivencia, pero Bella no hacía eso. Una vampireza era su mejor amiga, un vampiro era el hermano mayor que deseaba, otro vampiro era un segundo padre para ella, otra vampireza era su segunda madre… Y tú… Tú eras su amor… su vida… Éramos una familia feliz como estábamos. A Bella nunca le asustó nuestra naturaleza. Me perdonó por haber intentado matarla, me comprendió, me volvió a aceptar en su vida y me quiere como a un hermano mayor más. Ella no necesita más que a nosotros, Edward. Bella no quiere nada más que a nosotros.

Le dije lo que tenía en el pecho. Me descargué como antes no lo había hecho.

- Ya despierta. Tu terquedad nos hizo daño a todos y llevó a Charlie a la muerte. Si hubiéramos estado aquí, si nos quedábamos, podríamos haber hecho algo. El que seas lector de mentes, no te hace inteligente. Sólo tenías que ver a Bella para ver lo que ella necesitaba y sólo tenías que verla hace un par de semanas atrás para saber que nosotros somos lo mejor para ella.

Del otro lado de la línea, escuché a Edward calmarse.

- Regresa ya, Edward. Ya fue suficiente.

Le corté y miré el bosque por la ventana. Ahora era su turno. Sólo pude pensar una cosa mientras Bella aparecía en mi mente.

"_Era necesario"_.


End file.
